Return to CyberSpace
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Completed Yugioh season 3. Updated. The virus has been uncovered and now it's a duel to the death. Who will leave the Internet and who will be deleted? No flames as usual and Pleasae R
1. Default Chapter

Return to CyberSpace  
  
Hello everyone this is Ty_Chan26 with a Yugioh Season 3 Story and I hope you like this one. This is written in present tense and not to confuse anyone ^_^. So the disclaimer already goes I don't own Yugioh. Read on.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
It's been a year since Noah returned to the Real world to start over in a body that Mokuba persuaded Seto to create for him which is an android body with synthetic human skin. Seto was able to recover Noah's memory files from the Internet and upload them to his new body, reprogramming it and erasing any corruption that was found in the files. He has also added the features of human feelings.  
  
Despite the fact that he can't trust Noah after what happened in the virtual world, Seto knows that Mokuba is happy that Noah is back so as long as Mokuba is happy, then that is all he cares about. Ever since his return, Mokuba knows that Noah has changed for the better, but is Seto convinced?  
  
School has just let out for the Domino high school and Junior high school kids. Everyone goes their separate ways, with the two Kaiba brothers making their way home on a route they always take. After walking three blocks they finally do make it home.  
  
"Seto we're home." Mokuba yells coming through doors of the huge mansion with Noah. No response.  
  
"He must be working." Noah says walking past Mokuba.  
  
"That's Seto for you." Mokuba says catching up with Noah. They are off to Mokuba's room to do their homework.  
  
Seto's office*  
  
Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corporation, is sitting behind his desk of limitless work. He is on the Internet posting an announcement on the corporation's site as usual and receives an email in the process.  
  
"Another email? This better be important." Seto says to himself as he moves the mouse over the letter. Hesitating for a second, he then decides to click on it. Once the email is open, he reads the heading first.  
  
To: Millionaire_Kaiba(@)Kaibacorp.net From: Unknown Subject: Your IP has been logged.  
  
Seto proceeds to read the rest of the email.  
  
"Your IP has been logged. To stop this in the future, please go to the link provided below." Seto says reading the rest of the email and then scrolls down to the HTML that was provided. Seto snarls then closes the email.  
  
"I wish these people would learn to get a life." Seto says exiting the website and now the Internet program. "I can't even get online without receiving some meaningless crap like that."  
  
Seto goes back to work on his presentation. Mokuba walks in Seto's office.  
  
"Seto, I'm going to need the Internet for my homework." Mokuba says facing Seto.  
  
"I just got off. You're free to go." Seto says gently to Mokuba, but not taking his eyes off the screen of his computer. (A/n: I know they should have more then one phone line in the house, but hey work with me here.)  
  
"Ok Thanks Seto." Mokuba says running back to his room to start on his homework. He turns on the computer and waits for it to boot up. Once it's booted up, Mokuba puts in his password and gets online. Opening up his Computer science book, he suddenly receives an email.  
  
"I wonder who wrote me this time." Mokuba says hitting enter and opening the email. He seems to have received the same email as Seto.  
  
"To: KawaiiMokuba(@)Kaibacorp.net From: Unknown Subject: Your IP has been logged  
  
"My IP has been logged?" Mokuba asks himself. Noah walks up behind him and looks at the email.  
  
"Who's that from?" Noah asks scanning the email.  
  
"I don't know. It says something about my IP has been logged." Mokuba says shaking his head. "I'm going to ask Seto about this one. Maybe he knows."  
  
Mokuba gets up from the desk and runs to Seto's office. He walks in still seeing Seto at his computer.  
  
"Seto, I received an email saying something about my IP has been logged." Mokuba says now seeing Seto turn from the screen of his computer and to him.  
  
"I received the same email so just delete it. Who ever sent that is playing a sick game. Put it under your block list and if you receive another one, just do the same." Seto says turning back to his screen. Mokuba nods, now leaving the office and going back to his room, doing what Seto told him.  
  
"What did Seto have to say about it?" Noah asks as Mokuba sits back at the desk.  
  
"He said he got the same one so he told me to delete it." Mokuba says going to his block list in his email. Once the email is placed in block, he closes his inbox.  
  
"Do you know who sent it?" Noah asks turning from the computer and opening his science book and starting his homework.  
  
"In the part where it said from, the name was Unknown." Mokuba says typing a webpage name in the address box.  
  
"Those are usually disguised viruses." Noah says answering the question in his book.  
  
"Well if it's a virus I wouldn't get it even if I had opened it. Seto has the best Virus Protection ever put together and he designed it himself." Mokuba says now opening the virus scanner and doing a system check.  
  
"I didn't know he did that." Noah says turning to Mokuba.  
  
"He started working on it once we returned from the virtual world." Mokuba says writing something down. "He finally finished the program 6 months ago."  
  
"There are a various of other Virus protectors already made so why did he create his own?" Noah asks.  
  
"Well Seto doesn't believe in those other kinds because he says those programs are limited to do so much so if he designed his own program then he would know that software is doing it's job." Mokuba explains. "The one he did design does a lot more then the others and has more features. For example, if an infected email is opened then the program will catch it and your computer isn't harmed, plus the program installs routers in your email so if it another one is sent, then the virus is reversed and the person that sent it, will get it back."  
  
"That was genius." Noah says finishing his homework and closing his book. "I wouldn't have even come up with an idea like that myself."  
  
"That would be why I barely get to spend time with him because he's constantly working and making sure his software has no faults. He makes updates like every week and I'm lucky if I even get to see him on the weekends." Mokuba says continuing his homework.  
  
The server of Kaiba Corp*  
  
A corruption just occurred in the main computer system of Kaiba Corporation from a fragmented file. The corruption is now starting to spread, devouring smaller files as it's starting to make its way to the bigger ones. The virus scanner hasn't detected this just yet.  
  
Seto's Office*  
  
Seto is still working at his computer, on his document, re-editing and changing parts of a sentence to a paragraph.  
  
"Finally I'm almost done." Seto says to himself adding a few more paragraphs. Once the editing is done, he saves his information on his hard drive and shuts the computer down. Unnoticed to Seto, something very nasty is developing in the Corporation's computer system and no data is safe, not even his.  
  
What exactly is growing inside the computer system? We'll find out soon.  
  
Ok new story. I hoped you like it and no flames are accepted because they will be ignored plus they are a waste of time to read and write so save it. For everyone else, please review and the next chapter should be out soon. Enough reviews will tell me to update ^_^ Ja'ne  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly or a hoax?

Chapter 2: Deadly or a hoax?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Inside the Kaiba Corporation main computer system, something very deadly is developing.  
  
Seto is done with his work and is now wondering the halls of the mansion.  
  
Mokuba's Room*  
  
Mokuba and Noah have just finished their homework and Mokuba is now surfing the net, very unaware of the threat that is arising deep within the Kaiba corp server.  
  
"I'm sure glad I'm done with my homework. Now I got more free time to surf the net." Mokuba says closing the webpage he had open for his homework.  
  
"I agree. Homework is tiring." Noah says closing his backpack. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok." Mokuba says going to the google search page.  
  
Seto continues to wonder the halls of the mansion now passing Noah.  
  
"I wonder where he is going." Seto says to himself watching the boy go down the hall. Seto then decides to visit Mokuba's room. Walking in, he has caught the attention of the boy.  
  
"Did you receive anymore emails prior to the one before?" Seto asks with Mokuba facing him.  
  
"Nope I haven't." Mokuba says turning back to the computer screen.  
  
"Just remember what I told you to do if you get another one." Seto says turning from the computer screen.  
  
"Sure thing big brother." Mokuba says typing in some search words. "What are you up to now Seto?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment. I'm taking a break so what do you say we all go out, just for a little while." Seto suggests now noticing Mokuba has taking his hand off the mouse.  
  
"Like where?" Mokuba asks turning to Seto.  
  
"Anywhere you want to go." Seto says walking towards the door to leave.  
  
"Ok, but what about Noah?" Mokuba says now hitting the big X on the top of the webpage and closing the Internet program.  
  
"Think of a place where you can go so he can enjoy himself as well." Seto says now completely leaving the room.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
Noah is on his way back to Mokuba's room, passing the Television that is on when a newsbreak report suddenly comes on.  
  
"We apologize to interrupt this program for a special news bulletin." The anchorman says now grabbing Noah's attention. He stops and turns towards the Television.  
  
"We have just been informed that a deadly virus, known as the Gozblast.exe is on the loose through the Internet. It's known, as a mass mailing virus that can access any network by attaching and emailing it's self in an email with the heading: Your IP has been logged with an HTML hyperlink in the email which leads to the virus. Clicking on the link will be disastrous. The anchorman continues." Now on to the weather."  
  
Noah then looks down at his body.  
  
"That sounds like the email Mokuba got." Noah says to himself with a worried expression. Remembering his body is an android frame, he then starts to worry about himself. He is also a machine.  
  
"I wonder if I'm at risk." Noah says to himself now remembering that he can't be harmed. "That's right. I can't be unless I'm hooked to a network."  
  
Noah turns from the TV and is on his way back to Mokuba's room. When he returns to the room, he notices Mokuba grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?" Noah asks noticing Mokuba holding his jacket.  
  
"Seto asked if I wanted to go out for a break so I said ok. I know some place where we can both have fun." Mokuba says turning to Noah.  
  
"Ok." Noah says running to his room.  
  
After grabbing their jackets, the three Kaiba brothers are out of the door for an afternoon of absolutely no worries.  
  
The Kaiba Corp. Server*  
  
The corruption that started out small is starting to grow bigger and with every file it finds, the size increases by deleting it and breaking down the data causing yet another corruption. Another file has now been corrupted which leads access to another network, the Kaiba Corporation network.  
  
In the Limo*  
  
There is silence between the three Kaiba's while heading to their destination when Noah remembers something.  
  
"While I was in the livingroom, a news break came on reporting a virus, Known as the Gozblast.exe has been discovered on the net." Noah says catching the attention of both Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Mokuba asks.  
  
"Well the man on the news did say that it can access any network by emailing it's self in an email like the one you got earlier." Noah says noticing both Mokuba and Seto's expressions. "The hyperlink given leads to it."  
  
Seto gives his less then interested look and Mokuba smiles.  
  
"Thank goodness I was told to get rid of it and besides Seto has the best virus protection ever made so we have nothing to worry about." Mokuba says as Seto turns towards the window, letting the conversation pass him.  
  
Kaiba corporation Headquarters*  
  
An employee is on duty and is falling asleep at the desk. The computer he's dozing off on begins beeping. The worker is woken up and faces the screen, now seeing a warning in red that reads: Network Accessed.  
  
"Hey Mike, come take a look at this." The employee Sam calls as Mike comes and looks at the warning.  
  
"Network accessed? That never happened before so run a system check and make sure that the network isn't damaged in any way." Mike says walking off. "That should be enough."  
  
"You sure we shouldn't call Seto about this one?" Sam asks now having mike stop in his tracks. He turns around slowly as if that name is the most dreaded to be heard.  
  
"You know how Seto is and he has said only contact him if it's an absolute emergency and I know this is something we can handle." Mike says going back to his station.  
  
Sam shrugs and goes to runs the system check to check the network for any signs of damages or hacker traces.  
  
At the Restaurant*  
  
Mokuba and Seto have sat down to each lunch while Noah is off playing the arcade games. While eating, Mokuba remembers what Noah said about the virus announced on the news. Seto notices his little brother's expression and decides to speak up.  
  
"Something wrong Mokuba?" Seto asks grabbing Mokuba's attention.  
  
"Yeah kind of. You know the virus that Noah mentioned earlier?" Mokuba says noticing Seto's never moving expression.  
  
"Yeah what about it?" Seto asks in disgust.  
  
"Well since Noah's body is an android, will he be infected?" Mokuba asks in curiosity.  
  
"Not a chance. Unless he's connected to a network where the so-called virus is spreading then no, plus my Anti –virus program is installed on him so even if he were to be connected to a network for any reason, he's safe." Seto says shrugging the thought off about the virus. "That virus could be like the others that were announced from before, a hoax."  
  
"Ok that's good to know. I was worried since you had to recover his memory from the Internet and upload it to his body." Mokuba says smiling and putting his slice of pizza down. Seto pulls out his wallet and opens the dollar bill area and hands Mokuba a 10-dollar bill.  
  
"Go join Noah. I have some thinking to do." Seto says with Mokuba taking the 10.  
  
"Ok Seto. Take your time." Mokuba says leaving the area and joining Noah at the arcade games.  
  
Seto begins to think. His thoughts are starting to focus on the virus Noah mentioned.  
  
::::Gozblast.exe? Where have I heard that name from before?::: Seto asks himself now turning to Noah. His thoughts are focused mainly on him for the reason of his structure.  
  
:::That could very well be a hoax. Can it?::::  
  
A Random Resident of Domino City*  
  
"Well time for me to finally join the Kaiba Corp mailing list." The Random Resident says now logging on to the net with his DSL high-speed connection. Finally getting on the net, he receives an email with the heading: Your IP has been logged.  
  
"My IP has been logged?" He questions now reading the rest of the email. He finds the HTML and clicks on it. The webpage begins loading and has now stopped, with a flashing display warning message saying: a corrupted file has been found on your unit. Run virus scan immediately.  
  
With that warning, The resident then opens Kaiba Virus scanner and begins the scanning. While the scanner is running, the Internet then shuts down.  
  
"What's going on?" The resident yells now noticing the rest of his computer programs disappearing from the desktop screen. "Great, just what I needed."  
  
Kaiba Corp Server*  
  
The corruption has now grown into a worm, accessing over 25 networks and growing, including the Kaiba corp server. The worm hasn't stopped yet, but is now on course with bigger files.  
  
Kaiba Mansion*  
  
The three Kaiba brothers have finally returned home from their afternoon of relaxation.  
  
"I'm going back to finish my presentation." Seto says to Mokuba and Noah.  
  
"Ok." Mokuba says going in the kitchen. Seto walks the halls until he finally reaches his office. He finally reaches his office and turns on his computer, taking off his jacket. When the computer is booted up, Seto sits at the desk and goes to the destination where he left the file. He begins searching and when the file is found, he opens the file named "S. Kaiba presentation."  
  
"Now I have to edit something's." Seto says looking going back to work on it. The phone suddenly rings. Kaiba turns his attention away from his unit to the phone, answering it.  
  
"Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba speaking." Seto says in his usually harsh tone.  
  
"Seto Kaiba sir, there is a problem with the Corporation's network." A Kaiba corp employee says in frantic.  
  
"What kind of problem?" Seto asks raising his voice.  
  
"Well it seems that something has accessed the network sir and that something that is trying to take it down." The worker says dreading Seto's wrath.  
  
"Did you run a check to find out what's causing this?" Seto practically yells.  
  
"Yes sir and the scanner is coming up with nothing." The employee says.  
  
"Run it as many times as possible and keep whatever it is from taking down my network." Seto says to the worker.  
  
"Right away sir." The worker says hanging up. Seto hangs up and goes back to work on his presentation, forgetting about the phone call made.  
  
Ok end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it and next chapter should be out soon. Flames will be ignored with no further questions. Let me know if I need to change and/or add something. ^_^  
  
Review and thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3: Server Disruption

Chapter 3: Server Disruption  
  
The Corruption is starting to spread in every network it accesses. Is the Kaiba virus scanner going to catch this?  
  
Kaiba Corporation Headquarters*  
  
"So did something come up yet?" Mike asks Sam who is staring at the screen waiting for the system check to pick something up.  
  
"Nope Nothing yet. I ran this 7 times going on 8. If it finds nothing this time then we have to work over time just to find out what is causing the network to pause." Sam says not taking his eyes off the screen. "Which means I won't be going home to my wife tonight."  
  
"Well let's just hope this time something comes up." Mike says standing behind Sam, watching the screen.  
  
Kaiba Corporations server*  
  
The worm is still traveling through the Kaiba Corporation server, corrupting and destroying every file it finds. The destruction continues.  
  
Kaiba Mansion* Seto's Office*  
  
Seto is still working on his presentation, hoping to be done soon. Seto turns to the clock next to his phone on the desk across from the computer.  
  
"7:45pm already?" Seto says in disgust. "Time flies when you are working hard."  
  
Seto turns back to his computer screen and saves his work on his hard drive. After saving it, He then goes online and straight to his Corporation's Website. Upon entering the site, an error message comes up stating cannot find webpage requested.  
  
"What do you mean cannot find webpage?" Seto asks raising his voice a bit. "This is MY webpage."  
  
Seto then tries again and re-enters the website. The same error message occurs.  
  
"What are those fools at the headquarters doing? slacking off?" Kaiba yells getting up from his desk. Seto then reaches across the desk and picks up the phone. Dialing the number, he then waits for an answer. Three rings and finally an answer.  
  
"Kaiba Corporation. May I help you?" Someone on the other end says.  
  
"This IS Seto Kaiba. What is going on over there and why can't I get into MY website?" Kaiba yells now scaring the worker after presenting his name.  
  
"Uh..Uh Mr. Kaiba sir, We've been trying for an hour to figure out what's wrong with the server sir." The worker says stuttering.  
  
"And through out all this time, NOTHING WAS DONE?" Seto yells, now knocking the soul of the worker.  
  
"Sir, we've been trying. Nothing is coming up." The now soul-less worker says.  
  
"I'm coming down there. Don't do anything further." Seto says hanging up the phone. He grabs his jacket on the back of his chair and storms out of the room.  
  
Living room*  
  
Mokuba and Noah are in the living room chatting about what Noah heard on the news.  
  
"I told you, you won't be infected. Seto said so." Mokuba says facing Noah.  
  
"But I'm an android doesn't that matter?" Noah says looking down at his body. "I mean I wasn't worried before, but now it seems like I'm at risk."  
  
"As long as you're not hooked up to a network. Your memory files were recovered from the net, but it can no way be corrupted as long as you're not on the Internet." Mokuba says putting a smile on Noah's humanoid face. "Plus Seto's Anti-virus protection."  
  
"Now I see why Seto cares so much for you." Noah says smiling back at Mokuba. "You always know how to make things better."  
  
Seto storms in the living room, stopping at the couch, eyeing the two boys. Mokuba and Noah turn to him.  
  
"Mokuba, don't go on the Internet." Seto says turning towards the door.  
  
"Why?" Mokuba asks in confusion.  
  
"Because the Internet isn't working at the moment." Seto says now walking towards the door.  
  
"You went?" Mokuba asks after his brother.  
  
"If I didn't, then I wouldn't be telling you." Seto says opening the door. He walks out and towards the limo. Walking out towards the limo, the driver gets out, and runs around to the side door, opening the door for Seto. Seto climbs in and the driver closes the door. The driver climbs in himself.  
  
"Where to Kaiba sir?" The Driver asks.  
  
"Kaiba Corporation." Seto says sternly.  
  
Inside the Mansion*  
  
"The Internet not working?" Mokuba questions turning to Noah.  
  
"I don't know. He says it's not." Noah says shrugging.  
  
"I don't believe the entire Internet is down." Mokuba says getting off the couch.  
  
"Mokuba, do you think it's good to go find out?" Noah asks watching his brother running up the steps. "Seto did say it wasn't working."  
  
"Well it doesn't hurt to try and besides I'm sure the rest of the net still works. It may just be the corporation's Internet website." Mokuba says running all the way up the stairs. Noah gets off the couch and runs up after him. Mokuba runs in his room and turns on his computer. After it boots up, Mokuba jumps right on the net and Noah runs in Mokuba's room.  
  
"Mokuba, I don't think you should." Noah says hoping for Mokuba to stop.  
  
"Let me try one website then we will know for sure." Mokuba says typing in Goolge's webpage. After hitting enter, the webpage loads successfully.  
  
"Well I guess that still works." Noah says eyeing the screen. The webpage on the screen suddenly closes.  
  
"Wait, what the.." Mokuba starts now opening up another window and starting that page again. The same thing happens.  
  
"Well maybe someone was trying to call." Mokuba says closing the net program and trying again. Once the Kaiba Internet server loads, the Internet Program closes on it's own.  
  
"I don't think so Mokuba." Noah says now taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"Well no big deal. Seto will figure out a way to fix it and let's keep this between us that I tried to use the net after Seto told me not to." Mokuba says turning to Noah and smiling.  
  
"No problem." Noah says smiling. Mokuba shuts his computer down and turns off the monitor. Mokuba gets up from the desk and he and Noah run from his room, to the den to watch a movie.  
  
Kaiba Corporation*  
  
Seto has just arrived at the corporation headquarters. The driver opens the door and Seto steps out. He begins his way to the doors and finally reaches them. Walking in, he can see the work place is in a scatter. Papers on the floor, workers scattering about, phones ringing off the hook. Seto's eyes grow wide at the chaos in front of him.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Seto yells only stopping a few workers.  
  
"Seto Kaiba sir." One of the workers calls coming up to him. Seto turns in the direction of the worker who called out to him.  
  
"What is going on here? I'm not paying any of you 60 dollars an hour to make a mess of MY COMPANY." Seto yells at the worker.  
  
"Seto Kaiba sir, We have been having phone calls come in all day from everyone who has an Internet account with your corporation Internet service and it seems the server that those accounts are on are down." The worker says trying not to eye Seto.  
  
"I thought I told SOMEONE TO FIX IT." Seto yells in the face of the worker.  
  
"We have been working on it along with taking calls all day. Nothing has come up on the scanner yet, but something is corrupting the server. The main files that keep this server running, they have been deleted." The worker says. Seto growls, pushing him out the way and is making his way to the Main Office. Once he reaches the main office, he goes straight for the phone to call home.  
  
Kaiba Mansion*  
  
Mokuba and Noah continue to watch the movie. The phone begins ringing. Mokuba turns to the phone on the table next to him and reaches over for the phone. He picks it up and begins speaking.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba Residence." Mokuba answers.  
  
"Listen Mokuba, I need for you to stay off the Internet." Seto says practically yelling into the phone receiver over the noise in the office.  
  
"I am Seto." Mokuba says with a straight face and hearing numerous noises in the background. "What's going on over there and why is it so noisy there?"  
  
"Something is wrong with the main computer system here. The entire server has gone down and nothing has come up yet as to what is doing this." Seto yells into the phone.  
  
"Well believe me, I haven't tried the Internet at all." Mokuba says continuing to have a straight face. "Just figure out what's going on."  
  
"I will. Keep Noah away from every computer in the house because whatever is going on, he may catch it." Seto says.  
  
"Ok Seto." Mokuba says into the receiver. Seto hangs up along with Mokuba. Mokuba turns to Noah and can see he is dozing off. (A/N: Computers have the sleep feature. He has it too ^_^)  
  
"I don't think he's aware of that at the moment." Mokuba says to himself watching Noah silently drift to sleep. "I didn't even think Seto cared that much for Noah."  
  
Mokuba's attention is back to the movie.  
  
Kaiba Corporation*  
  
"Seto Kaiba, Something came up sir." The worker calls out to Seto from the work area. Seto runs out the office and to the station where the worker is calling him.  
  
"What's the problem?" Seto asks in a demanding tone.  
  
"Well the scanner finally found something sir. A worm by the name of Gozblast.exe." The worker says as Seto takes a look at the screen to see the reason he was called.  
  
"A WORM?" Seto yells. "Get rid of it."  
  
"Before I do that, I'm going to find out the status of the worm to find its weakness." The worker says now being grabbed by the collar and snatched out of the chair.  
  
"Don't find out anything about it. That THING is the reason behind MY server going down. Take care of it now or you'll be NEEDING A NEW JOB." Seto yells slinging the worker back in the chair. The worker begins trying to quarantine and repair the worm. Seto stands over his shoulder as he beings working on getting rid of the worm.  
  
Wheeler Residence*  
  
Joey is sitting on the net downloading movies.  
  
"Man, DSL connections rock." Joey says to himself clicking on another video stream. Serenity comes down the stairs and to the study, the room under the stairs where Joey is. (A/n: Let the records show I can't stand Serenity)  
  
"Joey, I need the net. I'm going to check my mail." Serenity says to her brother.  
  
"Sure just let me close this." Joey says closing the music website. Before he closes his account, he suddenly receives an email.  
  
"Wait what's this?" Joey asks clicking on the envelope and opening the email. "Your IP has been logged?"  
  
"Who's it from Joey?" Serenity asks standing behind Joey.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about my IP being logged." Joey says reading the email. He then comes across the hyperlink given to further prevent this in the future. "Probably another advertisement trying to sell something."  
  
Joey closes the email and his account, now getting up from the desk. Serenity takes a seat and opens her account by going to her name on the Kaiba Corporation Internet Provider. After getting online from her account, she receives the same email as Joey.  
  
"My IP has been logged?" Serenity questions now opening the email. She opens it and begins reading what the body says. She then comes across the hyperlink given and clicks on it.  
  
"That way it won't happen again." Serenity says to herself clicking on the link and watching the page as it begins loading. The page stops loading and the whole Internet program closes.  
  
"Joey, I need a little help over here." Serenity calls to Joey. He gets off the couch and over to the computer.  
  
"What happened?" Joey asks looking at the screen.  
  
"I received an email with a link in it and I clicked on it. A page started to load and it never finished and now the whole net program just closed." Serenity explains.  
  
"Try again and see if it will open." Joey says as Serenity tries again. The program opens, then closes right after and an error occurs.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Serenity says turning around and seeing Joey walk to the phone.  
  
"No sis you didn't. It's Kaiba's crappy Internet that did it." Joey says dialing some numbers and holding the receiver to his ear. After three rings, the other end picks up.  
  
"Let me speak to Kaiba." Joey demands. "Yeah I'll hold." (A/N: Let the records show that I will forever dislike Serenity.)  
  
Back at the Corporation's Headquarters*  
  
"What is this thing and why won't it be destroyed?" Seto yells still seeing the status of the worm after 4 Quarantines and 2 repairs.  
  
"Sir, it seems nothing will stop it." That same worker says.  
  
"Keep trying. Nothing has ever gotten passed my quarantines in my virus protection system." Seto yells stomping off back to the main office.  
  
Kaiba Mansion*  
  
The movie has finished and Mokuba and Noah are watching Digital Satellite Tv, while thinking about what's going on at the Main office of the Kaiba Corporation. Noah notices his brother's expression and wonders what's on his mind.  
  
"Mokuba, is something wrong?" Noah asks grabbing Mokuba's attention.  
  
"No, not really." Mokuba says in a sad tone.  
  
"Are you sure?" Noah asks. Mokuba gives in looks up at Noah.  
  
"Well Seto called about 15 minutes ago, while you were dozing off and said that something is in the Main computer system and is taking down the server as to why the Internet shut down. He told me to keep you away from every computer in the house." Mokuba explains.  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba. Even if I was to get infected, I have the virus program on me so I'm ok and will continue to be." Noah says taking Mokuba's worries away a bit.  
  
"I guess you're right." Mokuba says cracking a smile.  
  
Is he really safe and who is behind the worm on the net? And Is the Kaiba virus scanner as great as Seto says it is? Read more to find out soon. No flames are welcome as I have mentioned before because they will be ignored and paid no attention to. For everyone else, please review and Thanks. Next chapter should be out, uh, well, I'll have to check on that one. 


	4. Chapter 4: Upload

Chapter 4: Upload  
  
The worm that is destroying the net has been identified as Gozblast.exe. Will Kaiba's quarantine's get rid of it? Or is there a last resort?  
  
Kaiba corporation headquarters  
  
Everyone standing at station 7 continues to wait for the scan to clear to see if the worm was eliminated. Silence engulfs the room as the scan finally finishes and everyone stares. Seto's eyes tense up.  
  
"Quarantine was unsuccessful, repair will be attempted." The computer states. Everyone groans and Seto clinches his fists.  
  
"Why won't nothing kill that damn thing?" Seto asks in frustration. "Every virus that is detected through my virus scanner is always eliminated."  
  
"Please calm down Seto. The repair should work if nothing else will." Mike says watching the screen as well. The scan for repairing the worm shows the results.  
  
"Repair was unsuccessful." The computer says. Seto turns from the screen and goes to straight for the main office. When he gets there, he goes straight for the phone. Picking up the receiver, Seto begins dialing some numbers.  
  
Kaiba Mansion  
  
Mokuba and Noah are in his room cleaning and picking up the ensured mess on the floor.  
  
"I wonder when Seto will be home." Mokuba says folding up his shirt, which is part of the mess in the room.  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba, He should be home soon." Noah says picking up the trashcan and walking towards the door. "He should be home any minute."  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right." Mokuba says picking up some pants. When Noah leaves out the door, the butler comes in holding the cordless phone.  
  
"Master Mokuba, your brother is on the phone sir." The butler says taking the phone over to Mokuba. Mokuba turns to him and takes it.  
  
"Thanks James." Mokuba says now putting the phone in speaking range. "Seto what's up?  
  
"Listen Mokuba, I know I didn't plan on being here long, but it looks like I will be working overtime. It turns out a worm has gotten into the company's server mainframe and is taking it down." Seto explains.  
  
"I was starting to get worried about you." Mokuba says brightening up his tone. "Wait when you said worm, is that the one that Noah was talking about?"  
  
"I'm starting to believe so. Have you eaten yet?" Seto asks.  
  
"No, I'm still pretty full from the lunch we had today." Mokuba says plainly.  
  
"Well ok. When I do come home, I expect to see you in bed." Seto says now seeing one of the workers come in the office.  
  
"Ok Seto. Ok so now that the worm is loose through the network, what do I do about Noah? You know we have to hook him up to the computer every night." Mokuba asks in concern.  
  
"Hold on Mokuba." Seto says holding the speaking part of the receiver. He looks up at the worker. "This better be important."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba sir, everything was unsuccessful to get rid of that worm. What do we do now?" The worker asks awaiting Seto's wrath.  
  
"I'll be right there." Seto says to the worker, now uncovering that part of the phone. "Mokuba, let me call you back on what to do."  
  
"Ok bye." Mokuba says pressing the talk/end button, the call. Mokuba puts the phone on his desk and his mind begins to wonder off. Noah steps back in the room with the trash can and notices Mokuba's expression.  
  
"Mokuba is something wrong?" Noah asks putting the trash can down. Mokuba turns to him, snapping him out of his world.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Mokuba says. "Just thinking."  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Noah asks in curiosity.  
  
"Seto, he will be staying over at the Corporation headquarters to work on something." Mokuba says continuing to fold his clothes. "He will be back later."  
  
"Ok I hope it's nothing serious." Noah says going back to help Mokuba clean up his room.  
  
::::Should I tell Noah about the worm that Seto is dealing with? That is one he was talking about.:::: Mokuba thinks to himself. He shrugs off the thought and continues cleaning up his mess.  
  
Kaiba Corporation Headquarters  
  
Seto is going through the manual to his virus scanner, trying to figure out why this particular worm is hard to kill and why none of the quarantine or repairs aren't working.  
  
"I don't get it. Why won't any of my quarantines or repairs work on that thing? No virus has ever survived my quarantines." Seto says in frustration and closing the manual. He sits back in his chair, with his eyes wondering the room. While looking around his eyes happen to fall on a picture of his adopted Stepfather, hanging on the wall.  
  
"Note to self, have that picture taken down and burned." Seto says to himself now turning to the document on his desk that was printed up about the worm. The first three letters of the worm's name sparks a clue to Seto.  
  
"Gozblast.exe, why does the first part of the name sound so familiar to me?" Seto asks turning back to the picture and getting somewhat of a clue.  
  
"Gozblast/Gozuboro. Seto says trying to match the clue. "Those two sound so much alike, but are they the same?"  
  
Seto's mind begins to wonder away to the virtual world duel between him and Gozuboro.  
  
Flashback  
  
After the bet Seto made with Gozuboro about the winner escaping to the real world in Seto's body and from the looks of the duel, it looks as if Seto is winning. (Don't scold me if it's wrong).  
  
"I refuse to loose to you Seto." Gozuboro yells now transforming. He turns into that corrupted file and is heading to Seto's side when he speaks up.  
  
"The only reason you're losing is because you're not playing with honor, but instead with power. That is not a way to play or win." Seto speaks. " You're just a corrupted file, corrupting and infecting the Internet."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Maybe that could be it, but yet I can't be for certain." Seto says to himself. He sits and thinks about it for just a second. He now remembers how yugi helped him out the virtual world when Gozuboro lost to Seto and wanted to escape in his body.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to call him." Seto says putting his face in his hands. "Anything but that."  
  
Moto residence  
  
Yugi is on the Internet doing his homework. He is too much into his test to notice he has gotten an email message. Yami, who is on the couch behind him, hears the incoming message by the computer saying: You have a new message.  
  
"Yugi, you have a new email message." Yami says now making the boy look up.  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice." Yugi says now opening his inbox and seeing the new message aside from the ones that are checked, indicating those have been read. Yugi clicks on the email and begins reading the message.  
  
"My IP has been logged?" Yugi asks himself. Without giving it much more thought he closes his inbox and continues his homework. After answering a few more questions, he closes the net program and shuts the computer down. He gets up from the desk and heads towards the stairs.  
  
"Yami I'm heading upstairs for a rest." Yugi calls out to Yami heading up the stairs. "Just incase anyone asks."  
  
"Sure thing Yugi." Yami says as he continues reading. (A/N: Yami has his own body in my story, but can still fuse with Yugi when needed. Don't hate me.)  
  
Kaiba Corporation 7:51pm  
  
Seto sits at his desk, trying to think of a way to charge Noah at night and hopefully getting around that worm that is in the network.  
  
"How can I do that? If my quarantines won't work here, then surely, Noah won't have a chance. I wonder if this is even a worm." Seto says to himself, becoming frustrated little by little. "As much as I don't approve of him being around Mokuba, I'm going to do this for Mokuba's sake, but Noah can't be off the charge forever."  
  
Seto slams his fists on the desk.  
  
Kaiba Mansion  
  
Mokuba comes from downstairs and to the kitchen for a little snack.  
  
"Maybe I should have dinner." Mokuba says to himself grabbing a turkey sandwich from the fridge in plastic. "mmm My favorite."  
  
Mokuba is about to step out of the kitchen when the phone behind him on the counter rings. Mokuba groans and walks back in the kitchen and over to the counter, now answering the phone.  
  
"Hello Kaiba residence. May I help you?" Mokuba asks in a dull tone of voice.  
  
"Mokuba, it's me Seto, I need you to do me a favor." Seto asks with hesitation in his voice.  
  
"What is it Seto?" Mokuba asks swallowing what's in his mouth.  
  
"Call Yugi. As much as I didn't want to, please call him." Seto says.  
  
"Why do you want me to call Yugi? Did something happen at the headquarters?" Mokuba asks in curiosity.  
  
Noah comes down stairs, searching for Mokuba. He hears his voice in the kitchen and stands by the door, listening to the conversation he's having on the phone.  
  
"Well that worm that I told you about, well it looks as if nothing will kill it. None of my quarantines worked." Seto says sighing. "Did you mention this to Noah?"  
  
"No Seto, Noah doesn't know about it." Mokuba says taking another bite of his sandwich, a tiny bite.  
  
"Good, I don't want him to know about it." Seto says.  
  
"Why not? Maybe he can help you out if nothing else will." Mokuba says to Seto. Noah listens a bit closer.  
  
"For a reason only I'll know of. Just call Yugi and I'll explain the rest later. Tell him to meet me at my headquarters." Seto says. "Continue to keep Noah away from the computers."  
  
"Ok Seto. Bye." Mokuba says hanging up the line with Seto, but behind that, dialing Yugi's number.  
  
Moto Residence  
  
Yugi is up stairs for a rest and Yami is still reading.  
  
"Chapter 3: Myths and hoaxes." Yami says to himself. Before he gets to read on, the phone rings. Yami puts the book face down and turns around behind him to the phone. He presses talk and begins speaking.  
  
"Hello, Moto Residence." Yami speaks.  
  
"Hey Yami, where is Yugi?" The voice of Mokuba asks on the other end.  
  
"No Mokuba, Yugi is taking a rest. May I take a message?" Yami says sighing.  
  
"Yeah Seto wants Yugi to meet him at the headquarters." Mokuba says. Yami's eyes squint in anger of hearing the name Seto.  
  
"What does Seto want with Yugi?" Yami asks in anger. Mokuba can hear the anger in Yami's voice.  
  
"Cool your jets Yami, it's not what you are thinking." Mokuba says. "This time I think this is an emergency."  
  
"What the emergency?" Yami asks with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Well there is a worm that got loose through the Internet and it hit Seto's corporation network. None of his quarantines worked so now he's needs Yugi's assistance in getting rid of it." Mokuba explains.  
  
"Worm? what worm?" Yami asks.  
  
"Gozblast or something like that." Mokuba says trying to remember the name. Noah's eyes get a bit big now hearing that name.  
  
"So what does that have to do with Yugi?" Yami asks in curiosity.  
  
"I can't say because I don't know a lot myself. Just relay the message and I'll call you back once I know more myself." Mokuba says sighing.  
  
"Ok I'll let him know." Yami says hanging up.  
  
Mokuba hangs his end up and then turns around, now realizing Noah standing there in the doorway. He looks stunned.  
  
"Noah, how long where you standing there?" Mokuba asks, hoping he didn't hear the part the part about the worm.  
  
"I heard enough. Mokuba why didn't you tell me about the worm?" Noah asks getting upset. Mokuba looks down and then back up to Noah.  
  
"Noah, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I just got you back and if something where to happen to you again, I wouldn't know what to do. I know I have Seto, but he's always working and I never really had someone to play with or talk to or even be so close with other then Yugi, but Yugi isn't my brother, you are Noah and I don't want to loose you, not after what Seto and I went through to get you here." Mokuba explains close to tears.  
  
Noah drops his frown and walks in the kitchen, embracing Mokuba. He holds him close.  
  
"Mokuba, nothing will happen to me and you will always have me no matter what, but I would have liked it if you told me because, believe it or not, I do know what he can do about it." Noah says as Mokuba looks up.  
  
"You do?" Mokuba asks wiping what little tears he have.  
  
"Yes Mokuba I do. But for now, explain to me what happened." Noah says taking Mokuba into the living room for a chat.  
  
Moto Residence  
  
Yami has entered Yugi's room to see the boy laying out unconscious on his face. Yami walks over to the bed and begins shaking Yugi.  
  
"Yugi wake up." Yami says shaking him.  
  
"Five more minutes Mom seriously I'm not ready yet." Yugi says through his pillow.  
  
"Yugi wake up I have a message for you." Yami says continue to shake Yugi. Yugi turns over and faces Yami, now opening eyes.  
  
"What is it Yami?" Yugi asks yawning.  
  
"Seto wants you to meet him at his headquarters right away." Yami says.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asks sitting up and facing Yami.  
  
"I don't know. Mokuba called and told me that Seto wants you to meet him there. So I was told it's an emergency." Yami says as Yugi swings his legs over the side and stretches.  
  
"Ok, but just in case it's something else, then I want you to come with me." Yugi says picking up his puzzle from the nightstand next to his bed. He holds it up.  
  
"Sure thing Yugi." Yami says disappearing into the puzzle. The eye shines as Yugi puts the puzzle around his neck. Yugi puts on his shoes and heads downstairs. Yugi heads out the door and locks it before leaving the porch.  
  
Yugi is on his way to the Kaiba Corporation headquarters.  
  
Kaiba Mansion  
  
Noah and Mokuba are done having their chat.  
  
"Now is everything clear to you?" Noah asks in concern.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm still worried about you." Mokuba says smiling weakly.  
  
"It's ok to be worried and you have my promise, nothing will happen to me." Noah says wiping Mokuba's remaining tears.  
  
Kaiba Headquarters  
  
Yugi has just made it to the corporation. He walks through the doors. The first worker that sees Yugi stops him and directs him to the office to where Seto is. Yugi begins walking to the office way in the back and while walking, he notices the amount of mess on the floors. Papers scattered and chairs turned over, plus pens all in the aisles.  
  
"Man this place is a mess." Yugi says now walking through the doors of the office. Once he gets passed them, he notices Kaiba turn around to face him in the chair he is sitting in.  
  
"I've been waiting Yugi." Seto says now seeing the very uneven expression on Yugi's face.  
  
"Um ok, um Yami told me, that Mokuba told him that you wanted to see me?" Yugi asks holding that expression.  
  
"Yes Yugi I did. It seems that a worm have gotten into my network and have taken it down. Now I need your help." Seto says sighing.  
  
"Ok why not run your virus scanner and get rid of it." Yugi suggests.  
  
"That's the problem. I already have and nothing happened and there is only one resort left." Seto says getting up from his chair. "Follow me."  
  
Seto comes from around the desk and is now leaving the office, with Yugi following. They walk a series of halls until they get to they get to another door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yugi asks in confusion.  
  
"You'll see." Seto says with his usual tone. They go through that door that leads to a flight of stairs. Seto begins walking and Yugi is following him. After traveling down what seems like the forever flight, they finally make it to the bottom and what Yugi sees, makes his pupils widen.  
  
"Virtual Simulator pods?" Yugi asks in disbelief. "I thought these were destroyed."  
  
"They were, but I was able to save a few of them." Seto says walking over to one of them. "I'm seeing these as my last resort."  
  
"Wait, wait, are you telling me that we have to return to the Virtual world?" Yugi asks fearing the worst.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Seto says looking at Yugi from the side. (Seagull stare)  
  
"I'm sure you can get rid of it without returning." Yugi says walking up to Seto.  
  
"Seto you don't understand. That thing took down my network and we tried everything. All my quarantines and all of my repairs and still nothing." Seto says getting upset. "I don't know what this thing is or what it's trying to complish, but before it does any more damage, I want to stop it."  
  
"But are you sure going back will be the best thing?" Yugi asks.  
  
"I see no other way Yugi." Seto says turning to him with a really harsh look.  
  
"So tell me, by returning, what will happen?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Well by going back, I'll know what's going on and what it is and then try a way to stop it inside the net." Seto explains the best he can.  
  
"If you got a plan, I'll love to hear it." Yugi says giving a direct look to Seto.  
  
"I have to call Mokuba. I know what's going to happen." Seto says now turning away from the pods and heading upstairs.  
  
Kaiba Mansion  
  
Mokuba is just getting ready for bed, well he has his pajamas laid out and ready to climb in them.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Noah is just getting up from watching the television He gets off the couch and turns it off. Before he leaves the living room to head upstairs, the phone rings. Noah walks over to the stand next to the Tv and answers it.  
  
"Kaiba residence, Noah Kaiba speaking, may I help you?" Noah Says.  
  
"Noah listen it's me Seto. I need for you and Mokuba to head down to the headquarters right now. Tell the butler I said I wanted you two down here. Come in the limo. I don't want you boys walking out this late." Seto explains.  
  
"Ok I'll tell Mokuba right now." Noah says. "Seto, why didn't you tell me about that worm that got into your network?"  
  
"I have my reasons. Now stop asking questions and get down here now." Seto says hanging up.  
  
Noah takes his ear away from the phone.  
  
"Nice way to say: I hope you're doing well Noah." Noah says to himself. He puts the phone back on the charger and goes upstairs ad to Mokuba's room, seeing him about to put on his Pajama shirt.  
  
"Mokuba, Seto just called and said he wanted us to meet him at his headquarters right away." Noah says in an alert tone.  
  
"Why? Did something happen?" Mokuba asks in concern.  
  
"He didn't say, he just said to get there right now." Noah says as Mokuba puts his regular striped shirt back on with his vest. He heads out the door with Noah and downstairs almost making it out the front door, but the butler stops them.  
  
"Where are you boys heading off to This late?" The butler asks looking down at the two boys.  
  
"Seto told us to go down to the headquarters right now." Noah says. "You don't want to have to answer to Seto do you?"  
  
The butler swallows what's in his throat and moves away from the door, allowing the two boys to pass. They get in the limo and are on their way there.  
  
Headquarters  
  
After nearly knocking every car off the road to get where they are going, They finally make it there. Noah and Mokuba get out of the limo and run to the door pushing it past them. When they walk in Seto stops them.  
  
"Seto what's the big emergency?" Mokuba asks trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Come to my office." Seto say turning and walking away to the office at the end of the hall. Once they get in there, Seto begins talking.  
  
"That worm that is loose through the network seems to be unstoppable. Now me and Yugi are going to head back to the Virtual world to stop it." Seto says.  
  
"Is that wise? I mean did you try everything else?" Noah asks now worrying.  
  
"I tried everything, everything, but nothing will work, so this is our last resort." Seto says. "I need for all of you to follow me."  
  
Without further questions, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi and Noah head to the basement. What Noah and Mokuba see, they can't believe.  
  
"Virtual Simulator pods? I thought these were destroyed." Noah says looking them over.  
  
"They were, as I have told Yugi before, I was only able to save a few." Seto says. "Now Mokuba, next to these are a computer were you can monitor me and Yugi's activities while in the virtual world. When it comes down to it, me and Yugi will be needing some things while there."  
  
"Ok Seto." Mokuba says looking at it.  
  
"Seto, I'm begging you. There are other ways to deal with this worm. You don't need to go back to the virtual world." Noah says to Seto, giving him the sad look.  
  
"It's the only way I can think of." Seto says taking off his long white jacket. "Yugi, you ready?"  
  
Yugi nods.  
  
"Let's go." Seto says pressing a button and opening up the pods, well two of them. Seto climbs in one along with Yugi climbing in another.  
  
"I hope they know what they are doing." Noah says looking worried.  
  
"Never argue with Seto." Mokuba says now seeing the pods close. The ear pods inside the simulators close around their ears and sends a silent wave through their brains.  
  
Mokuba turns back to the computer next to the pods and presses a button to begin the process of uploading.  
  
"Good luck guys." Mokuba says now seeing a bar come up on the screen.  
  
"Upload in progress." The computer says now running a green download bar across the screen. When the bar reaches to the other side, the computer says Upload complete. Their minds have been uploaded to the virtual world.  
  
Mokuba and Noah are worried beyond what you can explain.  
  
Ok end of chapter 4. Long, but here it is. May not be long enough, but it is for me. I hope you like this one. I am borrowing my mom's laptop until mine comes out of the shop. I won't even mention about the flames for a reason that they won't be paid any attention at all. Next chapter should be up when... Um not sure.  
  
Well review and thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: Exactly what the title says

Chapter 5: Exactly what the title says  
  
: Yami talking /: Yugi talking  
  
Seto and Yugi's minds have been uploaded to the Internet. Mokuba and Noah can only watch and be guides.  
  
Kaiba Headquarters Basement  
  
"I hope they know what they are doing in there." Mokuba says putting on the headset to communicate with Seto in the Virtual world.  
  
"Me too Mokuba, but you can never argue with Seto." Noah says watching the computer screen and putting on a headset as well.  
  
The Virtual World  
  
Seto and Yugi's mind have been uploaded to the net, creating for them a virtual body, now making them part of cyberspace. Seto opens his eyes first and next is Yugi.  
  
"Well we finally made it." Yugi says now looking around. "It looks more different from the last time I was here."  
  
"Without Noah and my stepfather's operation, it's not going to look or be the same place. Now time to find that menace that is taking down my network and getting past my quarantines." Seto says harshly as he begins to look around as well.  
  
"Have we been uploaded to just your network or the Virtual world?" Yugi asks looking ahead of them and now seeing a net sign stating: Kaiba corporation network, with a huge hole under the sign. "It most definitely left its mark."  
  
"We have been uploaded to my network and the Virtual world together. Now stop asking questions and follow me." Seto says walking in a direction with Yugi following behind him.  
  
Real World  
  
Mokuba and Noah are watching their activity on the computer beside the virtual simulator pods.  
  
"Seto, be careful, that thing could be anywhere. A few infected files are hanging around in there so be aware of those as well. One touch and you can be infected or deleted." Mokuba says, transmitting out to him.  
  
"Thanks for the advanced warning. I'm keeping my eyes open, you just do your job and continue to keep watch." Seto says in his usual tone, transmitting to Mokuba.  
  
"I'm on it Seto." Mokuba says pressing a few buttons.  
  
Virtual world  
  
Seto and Yugi have now entered the network outlet and have stopped to see it in ruins.  
  
"What is this place?" Yugi asks looking around and behind him.  
  
"My network outlet, that has been destroyed by that worm." Seto says seeing broken wires and mass destruction in front of him. "I wonder who is behind that thing."  
  
"Well I want to find this thing and get out before something bad happens, like we get deleted." Yugi says trying to avoid the thought.  
  
"We won't get deleted. I'm on the same mission as you and once we do get rid of this worm, we're out off here." Seto says as he continues his path.  
  
Yugi.Yami calls out from the puzzle.  
  
/Yeah Yami./ Yugi says as he continues to walk with Seto.  
  
Let me take over from this point. I can sense something bad coming our way.Yami says to Yugi who is looking a bit concerned.  
  
/I am going to wait until we got in actual battle in order for you to take over./ Yugi says still walking behind Seto.  
  
Unnoticed to Seto or Yugi, an infected file, a rather demented looking file page, is headed their way. Mokuba and Noah, who are watching the screen closely, notice that something is coming up behind them. It looks suspicious and dangerous.  
  
"YUGI, SETO BEHIND YOU." Mokuba yells, transmitting to them. Yugi quickly turns around to see that something is headed straight for them at lighting speed and pushes him and Seto to the ground, letting that infected file pass.  
  
"What are you doing Yugi?" Seto yells pushing Yugi off him.  
  
"Saving your life if you don't mind." Yugi says getting up. "What was that thing?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's not going to happen again. Mokuba, load our decks now." Seto commands.  
  
Real World  
  
"That was a close one. Right away Seto." Mokuba says pressing a few buttons on the control panel. Due to that close call, an Idea hits Noah, while Mokuba is loading the decks to them.  
  
"Mokuba, before you finish loading their decks, I want you to include 5 quarantine cards for emergency back up." Noah says to Mokuba, who turns to him.  
  
"Quarantine cards? That's perfect. Thanks Noah." Mokuba says to Noah who holds up a floppy disk to him. Mokuba loads it into the computer and opens the disk's files from the network. After opening the file, Mokuba continues to load their decks to them. When the green bar reaches the other side, a complete sign flashes letting Mokuba know it's done.  
  
"Upload complete." Mokuba says taking the floppy disk out. "That was some quick thinking."  
  
Virtual world  
  
Seto and Yugi's decks have been downloaded to them. Seto looks over his deck and notices 5 cards that he has never seen before.  
  
"Mokuba, what are these cards?" Seto asks in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"Those are quarantine cards. Noah thought up the idea. Those are for emergency back up. Trust me, you'll need them." Mokuba transmits to Seto.  
  
"That was some brilliant thinking." Yugi says also looking over his deck and seeing those same cards.  
  
/You can take over from here./ Yugi says to Yami, now switching places with him. Seto turns around to face Yugi, but instead sees Yami.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm stuck here with you." Seto says very disinterested. Yami smiles at him.  
  
"Be happy I'm here." Yami says to Seto. Seto groans and continues on his way. While walking, yet another infected file is headed their way from in front of them.  
  
Yami quickly pulls the Dark Magician Card and the Dark Magician does his dark magic attack, destroying the file.  
  
"Looks as if someone has it in for us." Yami says putting the card back. (Are they allowed to do that?)  
  
"Not only that." Seto says stopping with his anger building. Yami is looking at him, trying to figure out his emotion.  
  
"That's it. COME OUT YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF." Seto screams.  
  
"I don't think that yelling was a good idea." Yami says looking around them. "That might have brought attention to us, very unwanted attention at that."  
  
"I don't care what it brought. If he's going to try to get rid of us, he might as well do it himself. You hear that? COME DO IT YOURSELF YOU COWARD." Seto yells.  
  
His voice, now echoing, has gotten the attention of every infected file in the server from the outlet. The outlet they are standing in is becoming crowded on the outside.  
  
"I don't think it's safe to continue standing here." Yami says as he begins walking towards the exit. Before he gets too far, Seto grabs him by the arm.  
  
"You are not leaving this outlet." Seto says to Yami, with a cold stare.  
  
"Oh I didn't know you cared." Yami says with a goof tone of voice. "I'm not going to run away. We need to get to a much safer place before we become broken data or worse, deleted."  
  
"Like I said before, we will not be deleted as long as we are on alert." Seto says raising his voice to Yami.  
  
"Being alert may not be enough." Yami argues back to him.  
  
"I'm not leaving this outlet until that damn worm is destroyed." Seto says back to Yami, only louder this time.  
  
"We can do that from a safer location and not in here." Yami yells back. "It is not be safe in here and we may be deleted and by the looks of things, that is a high possibility."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take to save everything I worked so hard to make." Seto says in a cold, low tone of voice.  
  
While Yami and Seto continue arguing, the infected files that heard Seto's echo are surrounding the outlet, the exit and entrance.  
  
"Uh Seto." Yami says interrupting Seto, now noticing the area is becoming dark. He looks towards the exit and can see they are completely surrounded. Seto looks in the direction that Yami is looking in.  
  
"Not a problem." Seto says smiling to himself. He loads his deck and chooses his cards to put on the field.  
  
Real world  
  
Mokuba and Noah have just heard the disturbance alert sound and quickly turn from the pods and to the computer.  
  
"They're surrounded." Noah says looking on the screen.  
  
"Seto always has a plan so they won't be a problem." Mokuba says assuring Noah.  
  
"But what if he can't haul all of those infectious things off?" Noah asks in a worried tone.  
  
"If anyone knows my brother, it's me and if I know Seto, He won't let anything stop him from anything." Mokuba says continuing to watch the screen to see Seto and Yami fighting off the Haul of files.  
  
"Let's hope you're right." Noah says watching the screen.  
  
Virtual world  
  
Seto and Yami have just cleared the area and are sorting through their decks.  
  
"I told you that wasn't a problem." Seto says putting his deck away.  
  
"So easy for you to say." Yami says slowing his breath down.  
  
"If getting rid of these things were no problem, I can imagine it being no problem to get rid of that worm." Seto says letting out a deep breath. Yami simply stares at him.  
  
/Yami, you be careful./ Yugi says from inside his soul room.  
  
Don't worry Yugi. I'm not the one who may need an emergency quarantine later.Yami says to Yugi, whom slightly laughs at his comment.  
  
Yami and Seto proceed to the exit and finally make it to the outside of the outlet.  
  
"I just know it, by dinnertime, we'll be out of here." Seto says as he continues to gloat.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Yami says now spotting something up ahead.  
  
"Of course, don't ever doubt me." Seto says turning to Yami.  
  
"It's not me who is or will be doing the doubting." Yami says as he continues to look forward. Seto turns in the same direction as Yami and also sees what he is staring at.  
  
Seto's eye get wide, filling in his entire Irises and what he sees he can not believe.  
  
"It can't be, IT JUST CAN'T BE." Seto yells in disbelief.  
  
Ok end of chapter 5. I hope you like it. This is all I came up with and I am experiencing a slight case of writer's block. So please excuse the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter should be out, uh, just look for an alert. Flamers and flames will be ignored and paid no attention to whatsoever. Next chapter should be much longer.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6: Net Defenses and Quarantines

Chapter 6: Net Defenses and Quarantines  
  
After arriving to the Internet, Seto sees someone he thought he would never see again.  
  
"IT JUST CAN'T BE." Seto yells now seeing the sight in front of him and Yami.  
  
"I can't believe it either, but it's him." Yami says also not believe the sight in front of him as well as Seto.  
  
Real World  
  
Mokuba and Noah, who have monitoring Seto and Yami's activities, are also getting an eye full of what they are looking at.  
  
"Is that?" Mokuba begins.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Noah says, finishing Mokuba's sentence. "It's unbelievable, but it is him."  
  
Virtual world  
  
"GOZUBORO?" Seto yells outloud. "So you're the one behind that Gozblast virus that took down my network."  
  
"Yes it's me Seto, and I'm here to finish the job that wasn't done from before." Gozuboro says now taking a form of a human from the worm's form.  
  
"I thought you were deleted in the explosion." Yami says with a low growl occurring in this throat.  
  
"Before the computer was hit by the missile, I backed my mind up on to another computer, which saved every bit of my information." Gozuboro says grinning, which is getting Seto angrier.  
  
"That's impossible. When that missile hit, YOU were deleted. I know you were because Noah made sure you didn't get out when we escaped." Seto yells.  
  
"My son Noah is a naïve fool to ever think he has the upper hand over me, the one who has taught him all he knows now." Gozuboro gloats.  
  
Real world  
  
Noah begins to mumble under his breath. A few or more curse words can be heard. Mokuba just stares at him, with no words of his own to say.  
  
Virtual world  
  
Noah is much smarter then you ever gave him credit for." Yami says with his anger rising. "He, along with Mokuba, helped us get here."  
  
"I don't know how he could ever call you a father, not with the way you talk down to him." Seto yells balling up his fists. "The only love you have ever shown him, me and Mokuba was bought, nothing from the heart and to make sure that you never hurt anyone again I'm going to TAKE YOU DOWN."  
  
"Fine Seto if you want to have it your way then I challenge you to a duel. You and Yami against me." Gozuboro says, shrugging off the cold glare Seto is giving him.  
  
"That's out numbering him." Yami says turning to Seto.  
  
"Yes Yami, like a tag team." Seto says not turning to Yami and keeping his eyes on Gozuboro. "It's a bet and winner take all."  
  
"Like always, I will always be superior to you." Gozuboro says grinning at Seto.  
  
"Cut the chit chat and let's just duel." Seto says as him and Yami pull out their decks. Gozuboro pulls out his deck and arranges it.  
  
Seto, Yami, and Gozuboro ready their duel disks, preparing to begin the duel.  
  
Gozuboro draws his hand of five cards confidently. Hehehehe, and when I finally erase this ingrate of a 'son' from existence, I'll be able to return to the real world in his body. And with that spiky haired runt out of my way, Seto's ruined reputation will no longer be tarnished by his failure!  
  
Seto draws a hand of five cards, then picks a sixth card off his duel disk. "I'll take the first turn, Gozuboro!"  
  
Yami turns to face Seto. "Kaiba! We must be a team on this! You can't beat Gozuboro alone, you need my help..."  
  
Seto scoffs at Yami's offer. "Hmph, nonsense, I never needed anyone's help on my life, Yugi, so stay out of my business!" He turns to face Gozuboro. "I begin this duel with my Dark Blade, in attack mode!" He throws a card on his duel disk. In front of Kaiba, a tall warrior in black armor appears in front of Seto. (1800/1600/4) "Combat this monster if you can, 'dad'!" Kaiba mocks sarcastically.  
  
Gozuboro picks up a card. "Oh, I'll do more than that, Seto. Or have you forgotten what I've spent years teaching you, power isn't everything. Do you remember that, boy?"  
  
Seto only snarls at Gozuboro.  
  
"Is that a no, Seto?" Gozuboro mocks. "Then I'll have to re-educate you on that matter, using my Ryu-kishin Powered!" He throws a card onto his duel disk and a giant pink-colored gargoyle with a dragon-like face appears. (1600/1200/4)  
  
Yami stares on. Rrr, Gozuboro is trying to make Seto play carelessly by angering him. If Kaiba can't keep his cool under pressure, he won't be able to duel his former father as effectively as he claims...  
  
Gozuboro resumes his turn, holding up another card. "Well, Seto, since you never learned this lesson in your studies, I'll have to teach you the power of my strategy the hard way with my Mainframe magic card!"  
  
Kaiba's and Yami's jaws drop in shock. "Mainframe?"  
  
Yami raises a fist. "Gozuboro! Tell us, what does this card do?!"  
  
Gozuboro snickers maniacally. "You'll just have to find out, you fools! But in the meantime, I order Ryu-kishin Powered to attack my 'son's' Dark Blade!" The pink gargoyle jumps towards Kaiba's swordsman and rams into it. The Drak Blade shatters.  
  
Kaiba stares in shock at his life point counter as his life points drop form 4000 to 3700. "Hey wait a second here, Gozuboro!" Kaiba exclaims. "My monster was stronger, so how come my monster was not only destroyed, but my life points were reduced by 300?" He stares at the Ryu-kishin monster in shock to see it glowing with a red corona.  
  
"What happened to the Ryu-kishin?" Yami shouts at Gozuboro.  
  
Gozuboro only snickers at Yami. "Nothing, compared to what happened to your life points, Yugi!"  
  
"What?" Yami exclaims as he stares down at his duel disk to see his life point scare decrease from 4000 to 3700, just as Kaiba's score had dropped. "What trickery is this, Gozuboro?"  
  
Gozuboro continues to snicker at the clue-less-ness of the two unfriendly allies. "To answer your stupidity, my Mainframe magic card causes both of you to lose life points as one player loses them. And in addition, by playing Mainframe, my Ryu-kishin is not a normal Ryu-kishin any more..." Gozuboro points at Ryu-kishin. "Notice the red glow. This is due to the fact that when played along with Mainframe, Ryu-kishin becomes even stronger, turning it into Infected Ryu-kishin, giving it 500 extra attack points whenever I declare an attack. See, Seto? Power isn't everything, mwuahahaha!"  
  
Yami raises a hand and points at Gozuboro. "Enough, Gozuboro! Your monster may now gain extra powers from your Mainframe card, but how are you so sure that neither of us have monsters that can also turn into infected monsters when played on this field?"  
  
Gozuboro takes a step back in fear. "Grr, so what? What are the odds that you have a card that can gain extra powers from the Mainframe card I played?"  
  
Yami touches the top card of his deck, ready to draw it. "The 'odds' don't matter if I believe in the Heart of the Cards, and it is my faith in the Heart of the Cards that will allow me to draw the monster I need to beat your Ryu-kishin Powered." Yami draws his card.  
  
Kaiba raises a fist at Yami. "Would you quit it with your 'Heart of the Cards' already?! I'm sick of it!"  
  
Yami stares at his cards and grins widely at Gozuboro. He throws the card onto his duel disk. "Say what you will about the Heart of the Cards, Kaiba, but it will be the Heart of the Cards that will allow us to prevail in this duel, and my faith grants me a monster as strong as Beta, the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode!" A yellow rock-like humanoid figure with magnet ears, hands and feet appears. (1700/1600/4)  
  
Kaiba glares at Yami again. "What're you doing? Ryu-kishin gains 500 attack points on every attack, next turn, he'll destroy your magnet warrior easily!"  
  
"KAIBA!", Yami interrupts. "You must pay attention to the card rulings that Gozuboro mentioned. It's true that if Ryu-kishin attacked Beta, Beta would be destroyed, but if Beta attacks Ryu-kishin first..."  
  
Gozuboro grits his teeth.  
  
Yami points at Ryu-kishin forcefully. "Beta, attack the infected Ryu- Kishin, NOW!" At Yami's command, the magnet warrior raises its arms and fires a blast of lightning at the Ryu-kishin powered, destroying it.  
  
Gozuboro glances down at his life point counter, watching his score lower from 4000 to 3900. He closes his eyes and snickers to himself. "Mehehehe, MUAHAHAHA! You think that attack is enough to defeat me?! One hundred life points are nothing! And I have more infected monsters to come after you, so beware, this duel is FAR from over! AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "You're crazy, 'pops'. I should probably ditch you in some nursing home program when I beat you. Make your move."  
  
Gozuboro picks the top card off his deck and adds it to his hand. "As you wish, Seto. You'll regret those words when I summon my Giant Germ to defend me!" He pulls a card from his hand and throws it onto his duel disk with authority. A giant microbe-looking monster appears in front of Gozuboro.  
  
Kaiba grits his teeth as Gozuboro's monster appears. "And I'm willing to bet that this monster has a special ability that would prove devastating should someone try to attack it, right?" He draws his card. "I set one card face down on the field and summon my Dark Clown Saggi to protect my life points. Make your move."  
  
Yami grins. "Good move, Kaiba. If we keep our defenses up then Gozuboro's monsters won't be able to take advantage of our overconfidence anymore."  
  
Kaiba shoot s a glare at Yami. "Shut up, Yugi! I'll win this duel without your help. I could've figured out how to beat my stepfather's blasted Ryu- Kishin on my own, and I can do the same to his Giant Germ, you got that?"  
  
Gozuboro cackles to himself. "Hehehe, well well, son, you're more like me than you claim."  
  
Kaiba glares back at Gozuboro. "I'm not going to fall for that again. I end my turn without attacking your stupid Giant Germ."  
  
Gozuboro draws the top card of his deck. "Oh well, Seto. You should've attacked me back there. But because you didn't you get to watch as I destroy you and Yugi with my all-powerful virus card!" He holds a card from his hand above his head as he cackles madly.  
  
Yami stares on in fear. "Oh no, what card are you holding, Gozuboro?! Answer me!"  
  
Real world  
  
Mokuba and Noah continue to watch the Duel from the computer on the outside.  
  
"I hope they win this duel and get out without any trouble." Mokuba says as he and Noah continue to watch the duel.  
  
"The only thing we can do is wish now Mokuba and hope for the best." Noah says not sounding too sure of himself and the duel.  
  
Ok end of chapter 6 and I apologize for the long delay. Special thanks to Drake The Duelist, who did the Duel for me since I'm no good with them. Thanks Drake. No flames as usual and please review. Next chapter will be out when I get it done on top of everything else.

I have another story out called Soul Sire So please do me a favor and check that one out and leave a reaview please. Thanks.

Review and Thanks, with no flames please. 


	7. Chapter 7: Near Critical

Chapter 7: Near Critical  
  
The net duel continues with Mokuba and Noah watching from the outside, hoping for a miracle.  
  
"I hope Yami pulls off some kind of miracle." Mokuba says continuing to watch.  
  
"All we have left is hope and faith." Noah says tensing up.  
  
Virtual world  
  
Gozuboro holds the card over his head as he begins gloating. "The special ability of my Infected Giant Germ allows my monster to count as two sacrifices, and not just one! So I can activate my monster's ability of Mitosis and summon a stronger monster now!" The Giant Germ monster in front of Gozuboro begins to split apart into two identical monsters. As the monsters separate, they begin to vanish.  
  
Seto stares on at Gozuboro's Giant Germ card and snickers. "Hehehe... you think that such a cheap little trick will win you the duel, 'pops'?" he mocks.  
  
Gozuboro throws the card that he held above his head down onto the duel disk. "Why yes, my boy! This 'cheap stunt' that you call it is the move that will destroy the both of you, now experience the wrath of Viral Oni!" In the place of the shattered Giant Germs, a red, ghostly demonic dinosaur skeleton appears floating in front of Gozuboro. (0/0/7) "And at the summon of this all-powerful monster, I end my turn."  
  
Yami stares at the monster that Gozuboro summoned with uncertainty. Hmm, why summon that monster? It has no attack or defense power at all. But, I can't pass up an opportunity like this. It's probably a trap, but we need to gain some sort of point advantage on Gozuboro before he completes his strategy... He pulls the top card off his duel disk and places it on the field. "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" The elvish swordsman holds up its large and sleek sword. (1400/1200/4)  
  
Gozuboro begins to cackle lightly under his breath. "Mhmhmhmhm... Yugi Mutou... what a pathetic move on your part! That monster can't beat my Viral Oni, so just give up. My monster is invulnerable!" The Viral Oni roars at the puny Celtic Guardian below.  
  
Yami only points at Gozuboro, not taking heed to his warning at all. "Then I should do as much damage to your life points as possible before you switch your 'invulnerable' monster into defense mode! Now, Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack Viral Oni!" The yellow magnet monster holds its 'hands' up and shoots out a burst of lightning at Viral Oni.  
  
Gozuboro points back at Beta and Yami. "And for your foolish mistake, you've activated my special ability, rendering your monster's attack useless, and my Viral Oni stronger!" The Viral Oni is hit by Beta's attack, but is not destroyed. Instead, it reaches at Beta and attempts to destroy it. "You see, since your monster had 1700 attack power to throw at it, my monster now also has 1700 attack power. But unlike your monster, it won't be destroyed when both our monsters attack each other. Now Viral Oni, counterattack!"  
  
Viral Oni reaches closer and closer towards Yami and Beta, but stops all of a sudden.  
  
Kaiba snickers as he holds down a button on his duel disk. "Hey, dad, didn't you forget that Yugi and I are both dueling you? And I have a trap card that can stop your 'invulnerable' monster right now, my Crush Card!" Kaiba's facedown card turns face up and Saggi, the clown monster that was on his field before, shatters. Afterwards, the frozen Viral Oni shatters as well.  
  
Gozuboro only grins as his monster disintegrates. "You're learning, my boy..."  
  
Seto only glares back at Gozuboro. "Well learn this: my Crush Card Virus will poison your deck and field, eliminating all monsters that you have in your hand and deck that have more than 1500 attack power, so since Yugi's Beta has 1700 attack power, you won't be able to defend yourself against his attacks, much less mine. And mark my words, Yugi's monsters are the least of your worries in the long run..."  
  
Yami resumes his confident pose. "And now that Viral Oni has been destroyed, even though Beta attacked you, I have another monster to attack you with. Go, Celtic Guardian, attack his life points directly!" Celtic Guardian dashes towards Gozuboro quickly, and strikes him over the shoulder with his sword. (Gozuboro: 2500) Yami grins.  
  
Gozuboro recovers from the temporary shock of the attack and picks the top card off his deck to add to his hand. "It's my move, you two. And it seems that Seto has nothing to protect him from my attacks any longer..." He throws a monster onto the field from his hand. A small, orange dragon materializes and squeals like a baby when it appears fully. (1200/700/3) "My Baby Dragon only has 1200 attack points currently, but Seto has no monsters, so now, attack my ungrateful stepson's life points now!" The small dragon opens its mouth and spits a small fireball in Seto's direction, but the path of the fireball is interrupted by...  
  
Yami holds up a card. "Not so fast, Gozuboro! My Kuribohs will protect Kaiba!" A wall of brown, hairy creatures appear in the way of the fireball that raced towards Kaiba.  
  
Gozuboro only snickers. "And that's where you're wrong! Nothing can stop the attack of Infected Baby Dragon!"  
  
Yami and Kaiba stare on as the fireball blasts through all the Kuribohs and hits Kaiba's life points directly. (Kaiba: 2500)  
  
Yami looks down at his duel disk. (Yami: 2500) He snarls. "And thanks to Gozuboro's Mainframe card, I lose 1200 life points, too... taking me down to 2500 life points."  
  
Gozuboro continues maniacally snickering to himself. "Now our scores are tied. You see that Seto? Your Crush Card isn't everything..." He puts one card into a magic/trap reader in his duel disk. "One card facedown, for now. Now move, boy."  
  
Infuriated with his stepfather, Seto draws from his deck again. "I WILL!" He smiles at his next card, which he places onto his duel disk. He also slides a card into his duel disk. "I set one card face down and summon Cave Dragon!" A dinosaur-looking monster with a large spiked tail appears in front of Seto, and behind it, a face down hologram of a card appears at Kaiba's feet. (2000/100/4) "And since my monster can only attack if there is a dragon on the field, and your Infected Baby Dragon is a dragon itself, I can wipe it out. Cave Dragon, attack!"  
  
The dinosaur monster lumbers closer and closer to Baby Dragon, but right when it gets close enough to swing its tail and destroy Gozuboro's monster, a large, virtual file folder comes from out of nowhere and swallows the two monsters. Kaiba stares on. "What? What was that?"  
  
Gozuboro presses a button on his duel disk, causing his face down card to rise. "Heh. You were right about both monsters being dragons, Seto. So I set up this Search Engine trap card to take all monsters of a single type on the field and download them off the field, and I choose dragons. And if that wasn't bad enough, if I have a monster in my hand that I can summon through sacrifices of as many monsters were swallowed..."  
  
Yami glares at Gozuboro. "...then you can summon that monster..."  
  
Gozuboro takes a card out of his hand and throws it down on the field. "Correct, Yugi Mutou, but not just any monster. With two sacrifices, I have enough monsters to summon..." A familiar entity appears on Gozuboro's side of the field, and it glares down at Yami and Kaiba with glowing red eyes.  
  
Gozuboro points to the sky. "ANOTHER VIRAL ONI!"  
  
Kaiba and Yami stand back as the semi-transparent red demon monster appears in front of Gozuboro. It emits a ghastly shriek of a roar.  
  
Kaiba stares defiantly at the monster that Gozuboro just summoned. "How many of those things do you have?!"  
  
Gozuboro only stares down at Kaiba with a confident smirk on his face. "You of all people should know, Seto, that having three of a powerful monster is the best route to take. I thought that if you learned anything from me at all, it would be that. And besides, Viral Oni is obviously an infected monster. So why is it that you haven't discovered its special ability, hm? Allow me to answer that for you." He points to the graveyard of his duel disk, to where the card of the Viral Oni he summoned before slides out. "I have one Viral Oni in my graveyard. And when all three of my Oni monsters go to the graveyard... meheheheh... they invoke a terrifying special ability... by KILLING ALL ADVERSARIES!"  
  
Kaiba and Yami stare back at Gozuboro in shock, then at the newly summoned Viral Oni.  
  
Gozuboro continues his ranting. "So as soon as I lose all three of my Oni monsters, you both die, and I will be free to take my 'son's' body and infiltrate the real world! At which point, the empire of Kaibacorp will be changed back into a military factory, developing the newest and deadliest war vehicles that will bring me ULTIMATE DOMINANCE!"  
  
Yami turns his gaze back onto Gozuboro. "You're insane if you think that you can get out of here and conquer the world, Gozuboro! Maybe in fact it was a good thing that your 'son' dethroned you before you before you could do any more damage than you had already done..." He then glares back up at the Viral Oni again. "And your Viral Oni monster can't attack Kaiba or me on your turn because at the time, it has 0 attack power, so you can't deplete our life points. However, when we get through your monster, we will defeat you, too!"  
  
Gozuboro raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you think? Well, now that my son's turn is over, allow me to show you what my Viral Oni can do... Yugi!" The red specter lumbers forward, coming towards Yami, then reaches down with its massive red claw and slashes at Yami. He screams in pain in response. However, being a specter, the attack goes right through Yami, but still causes a great deal of pain. Yami collapses. (Yami: 1500)  
  
Gozuboro thumbs his nose at Yami. "How about now, Yugi? Is my monster strong enough for you? For every time you end your turn and I have a Viral Oni, one of you takes 1000 points of damage!" He then glares at Seto out the corner of his eye. "Oh, and Seto, don't think you get off. Mainframe takes your life points all the same! Ahahahahaha!" (Kaiba: 1500)  
  
Kaiba stares down at the life point counter on his duel disk and watches at the numbers lower to read "1500". "Well, dad, I think I'll take another move. Now that my turn ends, I can use my trap card! Go, Emergence of Hero!"  
  
Yami and Seto both stare at Kaiba, attentive to the power of Kaiba's latest trap card.  
  
Kaiba picks up a card out of his hand. "With this card, I can summon one monster that has a level that is one higher than that of another monster. And since Viral Oni is level 7, I can now summon a level 8 monster right now!" He throws a monster onto his duel disk. "Go, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON !" A massive blue, shiny, and sleek dragon appears flying above Kaiba. It emits a mighty roar, snarling at Gozuboro. "Blue Eyes is stronger than anything even my 'partner' could throw at you, Gozuboro, and it's the most powerful beast in the entire game!"  
  
Gozuboro grits his teeth. "I'm not impressed, Seto. You forget that no matter how strong your Blue Eyes White Dragon is, my Viral Oni will get just as strong as soon as you launch your attack, so there's still not a move you could make to save yourselves. It's over!" He draws without looking, with unshakable confidence in his monster, then inserts a card into his duel disk in a magic/trap slot. "I end my turn without playing anything except this face-down card. It doesn't matter what you do, I have all I need to beat you already."  
  
Yami holds the top card of his deck and slowly draws. He reluctantly turns the card so that he can see it, then stares at the card uncertainly. Huh? It's blank... What could this card be?  
  
Kaiba glances at Yami out the corner of his eye. :::::Why did he stop? Did he mess up and not get a useful card?::::::  
  
Yami holds the card he drew in his hand. ...Hey... wait a sec... this card looks familiar... Wait, that's it! It's-  
  
(Flashback, Duelist Kingdom finals)  
  
Pegasus and Yami stand at opposite ends of a dueling field, preparing to face off. Tea and Joey stare on from the balcony.  
  
Yami holds up a blank card that looks exactly like the one he just drew. "As per your rules, here it is: Glory of the King's Opposite Hand."  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Yami continues staring at the card. :::::So, in a duel, that's what Kaiba's quarantine card was, the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand card! And if it works like I hope it does, there may just be a way to beat Viral Oni with it...::::: He slides one card into one of the magic/trap zones of his duel disk, that card being the quarantine card. "First, I sacrifice Beta and Celtic Guardian from my side of the field, allowing me to summon my all-powerful Dark Magician!" Both Yami's monsters shatter, and in their place, a purple-haired magician with a long green staff stands tall in front of Yami and stares up at Gozuboro's Viral Oni with unshakable courage in his eyes. "And now, I activate my magic card: go Glory of the King's Opposite Hand!"  
  
Kaiba grins slightly as Yami announces the name of his card. So he figured out how to use the quarantine card I gave him...  
  
Yami's card rises and a swirling vortex of wind kicks up. The Viral Oni twitches and squirms around as the strong winds suck it into the quarantine card. Yami grins as the card takes effect, trapping Viral Oni in the card at last, then shattering.  
  
"Hmph, like Pegasus did in Duelist Kingdom to Yugi's grandfather, this card quarantines the soul of your Oni, removing it from play. Now you can't get all three Oni monsters to your graveyard. But... you won't get the chance to anyway, at this rate..."  
  
Kaiba smirks clearly, still staring at Yami out the corner of his eye. :::::You think you're so clever, Yugi. But just wait until the day when we duel at last... and I am re-crowned the greatest duelist in the world... Good work Yugi. For now...:::::  
  
Dark Magician points his staff at Gozuboro as it shines with purple. Yami points at Gozuboro, the target of the Dark Magician. "Go, Dark Magician, attack Gozuboro's life points and end this duel! Since you only have 2500 life points left, Gozuboro, this attack will be your demise!" The mage releases a ball of black lightning out his staff and fires it at Gozuboro.  
  
(Insert Noah and Mokuba commentary here)  
  
Unfazed, Gozuboro turns up his face down card with a press of a button on his duel disk. "Aha, sorry, Yugi, but you fell into my Recycling Bin trap card! And by sending one removed card to my graveyard, I can negate your attack and direct half your monster's attack towards your life points! And since your Dark Magician has 2500 attack points, you BOTH lose 1250 life points!" Three large green arrows appear and all point to each other in a triangle formation. The black ball of lightning bounces off these arrows and launches at Yami in a parabola over his Dark Magician and straight into Yugi. (Yugi: 1250, Kaiba: 1250)  
  
Kaiba grits his teeth. NO! Now he has both his Oni monsters in his graveyard, and if Yugi destroys the last Oni, he'll be sorry...  
  
Gozuboro draws a card and places one card into his duel disk. "Pot of Greed lets me draw twice, allowing me to add two cards to my hand." He draws twice, then reveals another card in his hand. "And with my Painful Choice card, you'll lose the duel! For I select 3 cards: Viral Oni, and two magic cards, called Pop-Up Ads. And when my pop up add cards go to the graveyard, they deal 500 damage to your life points. But, on the other hand, if my Oni goes to the graveyard, that'll make Oni # 3, and I'll win the duel!"  
  
Gozuboro activates the card in his duel disk as a giant, skull-faced spinner spins and spins like a top, with three cards around it. As the top slows down, it comes to rest, and the card that it pointed to revealed itself. The Viral Oni appeared on the field as Yami and Kaiba let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Gozuboro grins widely. "And since I sent 2 Pop-up Add cards to the graveyard, each does 500 damage to you both, PER, taking your life points to a mere 250 left... That's my move. But... since Seto has the next move, I would like to make one last test of him... I switch Viral Oni to defense mode!" The Viral Oni crouches in place, laying flat on the ground. "You see, boy, I am still curious as to what you do in this situation. If your dragon doesn't attack my Oni, you'll not be spared of its demon claw attack, and you'll have 0 life points left, as will your partner. But, if you do attack, Viral Oni will absorb only 2500 defense points from your dragon, and your dragon will send my Oni to the graveyard, at which point, my Oni monsters will destroy you both. The choice is yours, Seto."  
  
Seto hopelessly stares at the top of his deck. "You still mock me... dad..."  
  
Real world  
  
Mokuba and Noah continue to watch with each intensifying moment going by.  
  
"Something has got to happen." Mokuba says bringing a screen up on the computer. "But we sent them everything they needed. There is nothing left."  
  
"Then I'm going in." Noah says taking off his headset and getting out of his chair.  
  
"Wait you can't just go in there unequipped." Mokuba says to Noah, closing the window on the computer.  
  
"I'll be equipped." Noah says pressing a few buttons on the computer.  
  
"Don't go now. Maybe something will happen so you won't have to go after all." Mokuba says grabbing Noah's left arm. "Besides what if something happens to you and we can't get you back this time?"  
  
"Nothing will happen to me for two reasons." Noah says getting loose from Mokuba's grip and going over to the pod. "I have you for protection and Seto, along with Yami for back up. You have to trust me."  
  
Mokuba has no spoken words to say, but presses a button on the computer, opening another simulator pod. Noah climbs in and lies down now having the ear pods come around his ears. A few more buttons are pressed and Noah's mind has now been uploaded to the Internet.  
  
"Good Luck Noah." Mokuba says now seeing him being created on the computer.  
  
Virtual World  
  
Yami stares at Seto with deep worry in his eyes. ::::Kaiba has to trust in the Heart of the Cards now... Otherwise, he'll lose the duel... We'd both lose the duel if he can't believe in himself... Come on, Kaiba...:::::::  
  
Kaiba hopelessly draws his card and looks at it. However, his expression is not one of joy. ::::::I... I... I hate to admit it... but there's nothing more I can do. There's only one way out of this duel... and that's in a blaze of glory!::::: He shoots a glance at his hovering Blue Eyes White Dragon. "BLUE EYES, take flight and prepare to destroy his Viral Oni with your BURST STREAM ATTACK! Gozuboro, if I'm going down, I'M TAKING YOUR MONSTER WITH ME!"  
  
Yami hopelessly stares down at the virtual floor. "It's... over..."  
  
The Blue Eyes rises into the air, flapping its mighty glistening wings. It opens its mouth and roars loudly as it prepares to spit at the Viral Oni with a beam of lightning, but...  
  
A small and meek voice echoes off from a distance away. "...no..."  
  
Kaiba's eyes shoot open, right before Blue Eyes White Dragon releases its attack. "BLUE EYES, STOOOOOOP!" The dragon shuts its mouth immediately, and the lightning attack disappears.  
  
Gozuboro and Yami look around everywhere, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
Gozuboro begins to panic. "No, and right as I was about to win! Why does that meddling boy have to come now?!"  
  
The voice gets clearer. "Meddling boy? ...Now is that any way to talk to your own son? DAD?!"  
  
Gozuboro, Yami and Seto turn in the direction of the voice, now that it's in range and is now very clear.  
  
"No it can't be." Gozuboro stutters staring at whom he can't believe.  
  
"I'm afraid so. It's the one and only." Noah says now coming to clear view, making a grand entrance.  
  
"Noah?" Seto speaks with his words running dry.  
  
"Yes Seto I came to help you and Yami and put an end to your destruction father, once and for all!" Noah yells pointing to his father.  
  
Noah holds up his right arm, with his duel disk appearing and his cards appearing in the cardholder.  
  
"Now do I have to stand here all day or are we going to duel?" Noah asks walking up to the side of Yami and stopping.  
  
"Alright then." Gozuboro says eyeing the three in front of him. "You three against me, and due to the failed interruption, we are going to pick up where we left off and if I win, Noah, you have to return to cyberspace with me."  
  
Noah growls.  
  
"And if we win?" Yami asks.  
  
"Then you all get to leave and I stop destroying the network." Gozuboro says rearranging his deck. "But noticing how you and Yami both are almost out of life points, I don't see either one of you getting out of here."  
  
"That was always your problem father. You always thought of yourself as being so superior over everyone, but I'm here to show you, not everyone agrees with you, not even me." Noah says laying his cads on the surface of the duel deck in their places.  
  
"Just as naïve as you've always been." Gozuboro chuckles getting a new set of cards. "So do we have a deal?"  
  
Noah looks down at the virtual floor, with Yami and Seto staring at him.  
  
"Fine we have a deal, but I'll only return with you only if you win. Now let's cut the chit chat and duel." Noah growls staring up at his father as he, Yami, and Seto get a new set of cards.  
  
"Prepare to spend the rest of your life in Cyberspace with me." Gozuboro gloats as the duel starts again.  
  
Will three of them defeat Gozuboro and return home or will Noah have to return to cyberspace, turning his back on the only family he loves? These questions will be answered in the next chapter of Return to Cyberspace.  
  
Ok end of chapter 7 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and special thanks goes out to my friend Drake the Duelist, whom has provided us with this gracious duel. Thanks buddy. Chapter 8 will be up when I get a free moment. Soul sire chapter 4 has been released so please do me a favor and check it out if you haven't already.  
  
No flames as usual and Plese review.

Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8: Cyber Miracle

Cyber Miracle.  
  
Noah has joined the fight to help stop his father's destruction. Mokuba can't help but watch and hope he doesn't loose Noah to their Step father.  
  
Virtual world  
  
Noah, Yami, and Seto continue dueling against Gozuboro.  
  
Gozuboro stares on, his jaw still hanging at the miraculous arrival of his son, but then lowers his head and begins snickering. "Mhehehehe... Noah, what threat could you pose to me now? You're too late! Right now, it's still Seto's turn to attack, and he can either attack my Viral Oni, subjecting all three of you to its grisly special ability, or he can wait and watch as my monster drains the last of his life points, as well as all of yours! Noah, your intrusion means NOTHING!"  
  
Noah stares down at his duel disk hopelessly as his perfect score of 4000 is taken down to a mere 250, to the same level as Yami and Seto. "Accursed Mainframe card... I'm fully aware of the ability of your card, and it means nothing."  
  
Seto scoffs in apparent agreement. "Hmph. That's right, dad. Noah's intrusion isn't for naught, like you claim. And, I'd also like to make it known that it's STILL my turn, and Noah just reminded me about a way I can defeat your monster now, but not lose the duel." He pulls a card out of his hand and holds it up for Gozuboro to see.  
  
Gozuboro steps back in shock as he comes to terms with an unseen flaw in his strategy that Seto reminded him with his new card. "It's the Stamping Destruction trap card. Clever boy, you realized that the final special ability of Viral Oni isn't its own ability, but that granted to it by Mainframe.  
  
Seto slides the card into a magic / trap slot in his duel disk with a flashy swing of his hand. "Yes, I know that, dad. It just took a small reminder from your real son to figure it out. And the best part is: Stamping Destruction can only be used with a dragon on the field. But, in exchange for the prerequisite, this magic card destroys one magic or trap card on the field AND takes 500 life points from the controller of the destroyed card, which in this case IS YOU!" He points at Gozuboro as his Blue Eyes White Dragon descends close to the ground. The mighty dragon roars majestically and crashes on the ground, near Gozuboro, causing Gozuboro to flinch in pain. (Gozuboro: 2000)  
  
Yami stands off at the sidelines of this turn of events and sighs with relief. :::::Phew, that was close... If Seto hadn't have seen that move, we would've lost the duel. It's a good thing Noah came here to remind us, even if he only has 250 life points to fight his father with. But still, 2000 life points is a long way to go, so we're not out of the woods just yet...:::::  
  
Seto shoots a cold glare at Gozuboro, and he then smiles at his Blue Eyes, which stands right in front of Gozuboro. "And now that your Oni is in defense mode, my Blue Eyes White Dragon can put an end to it. Blue Eyes, use BURST STREAM ATTACK!"  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon swivels its long neck back to the crouching Viral Oni as lightning begins to gather in its mouth. It fires that lightning in a bright burst of energy, tearing apart the nearby Viral Oni. Viral Oni then explodes, kicking up dust that covers all four duelists.  
  
The dust clears, showing all four players undamaged by the massive attack that had just occurred. (Yami: 250, Seto: 250, Noah: 250, Gozuboro: 2000)  
  
Gozuboro draws a card from his deck, giving him the only card in his hand. He frowns as he places his card facedown onto the field. "I set my monster in defense mode. And that's it. Now, since Noah hasn't had a turn yet all duel, here's how the turns will go. First Noah will move on your next collective turn, then next time you move Yugi gets a turn. Then it switches back to Noah, and then to Seto, and again to Noah, and so on, but if I were you, I wouldn't count on surviving that long..."  
  
Noah reaches for his deck, discouraged by his father's new ruling. :::::Everyone is counting on me. I can't blow it like I did last time. I don't have that kind of luxury in this situation. Father just placed half the weight of this whole duel on me, and therefore I have to make my moves count!::::: He pulls the top card off his deck, then sets that card onto his duel disk, as well as inserting one card into a magic / trap zone. "I play this monster in attack mode. Go now, Fenrir! And I activate the Hacker magic card, allowing any monster of level four or lower to attack the opponent's life points directly. And you know what happens when Fenrir attacks you directly, don't you, Father?" A large, silver-furred werewolf appears on Noah's side of the field. It glares coldly at Gozuboro with its piercing, blue eyes, snarling under its heavy, stinking breath. (1400/1200/4) It dashes closer and closer to Gozuboro, ignoring his facedown monster and reaching out at the old man with its claw. (Gozuboro: 600)  
  
Seto barely cracks a grin as his stepbrother had successfully depleted a large majority of Gozuboro's life points. :::::Hmm, not bad Noah. So you can handle yourself during a computer crisis...:::::  
  
Yami grins widely at the upset that Noah just made. :::::Alright, Noah! Now we finally have a fighting chance against Gozuboro!:::::  
  
Gozuboro grits his teeth as the menacing beast had just taken a swat at his life points. "I know full well what your stupid dog does. If you launch a direct attack with Fenrir, I can't draw next turn." He shrugs his shoulder. "However, since I can't draw, and my hand is empty, I don't plan on making a move until I have the cards to make a move with. So I pass my turn. Go Yugi, it's your move."  
  
Yami picks the top card off his deck quickly and impatiently. "It's about time, Gozuboro. I was getting tired of watching as you and your family solve your problems on the dueling field. But now, it will end." He reveals the card he drew, and then slides that card into his duel disk. "Go, Brain Control! This card lets me brainwash any face-up monster on the field that isn't already in my control. And I choose... the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A giant, pink brain appears over Seto's dragon, and it shoots two arms out. These arms wrap around the dragon and drag it to Yami's field.  
  
Seto stares at Yami out the corner of his eye and snarls. :::::Grrr, if I didn't know what Yugi was trying to pull, I'd demand an explanation for him robbing my dragon. But it seems that this duel is won.::::: He then shifts his gaze to Gozuboro and a sleight hint of worry can be seen in his eyes, as Gozuboro doesn't flinch at the near fatal maneuver that Yami used. :::::But, if that was it, then why isn't Gozuboro worried? That old geezer is definitely up to something...:::::  
  
Yami stares at Gozuboro defiantly. "Now, Blue Eyes, attack Gozuboro's monster!" The Blue Eyes spits out another majestic white beam, blasting through Gozuboro's facedown card. The identity of the facedown card cannot be determined due to the haste in which it is destroyed. The card explodes, kicking up a blinding cloud of dust. Yami smiles, as he thinks that Gozuboro's field is cleaned. "Now, Dark Magician, attack Gozuboro's life points directly and end the game!" He points into the cloud of smoke.  
  
Obedient to his master's command, the Dark Magician fearlessly jumps into the dust cloud. A pause begins as nothing happens to Gozuboro. Suddenly, a crash of glass can be heard. Seto, Yami, and Noah all grin, thinking that that sound was the sound of the Dark Magician's final attack, when to their horror, a red, ghostly claw reaches out of the dust, grabbing the Dark Magician like a child's doll. The grip then tightens on the purple- haired sorcerer, causing him to grunt in pain before being shattered. Before the dust could settle, the three knew what had just happened, though were unsure how it happened exactly.  
  
Yami stares at the red claw as it retracts back into the cover of the dust cloud. The dust finally settles out, showing a large, infuriated, and familiar monster to the three: the Viral Oni.  
  
Gozuboro begins cackling lightly. "Hehehehehe... Yugi, did you honestly think that I was going to fall for that? Well you shouldn't have! Because the monster that the Blue Eyes destroyed..." He takes the card that was in defense mode on his duel disk and shows it to Noah, Seto and Yami. "...it was a Spear Cretin, a monster who when sent to the Graveyard by an attack, allows all players to revive one destroyed monster. And I chose the Viral Oni, of course. What will you choose?"  
  
Noah stares down at the ground. "I haven't lost any monster yet, so I can't use Spear Cretin's ability."  
  
Seto rifles through the cards in his graveyard, trying to pick and choose his monster carefully, but finally settles on one card. "I summon Dark Blade in defense mode."  
  
Yami grits his teeth. "Since Dark Magician was destroyed after Spear Cretin, I can't revive it. But I can revive Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode."  
  
Gozuboro stares up at his monster with pride. "You already know that my Oni is the monster that I chose. After all, you were on the receiving end of a counterattack from it, Yugi." He snickers, then picks a card up off his deck. He then slides this card into his duel disk. "I play the magic card ROM Backup. This card removes one of my monsters from play until the end of my turn. However, for my trouble, I get to add one card in my Graveyard to my hand. And to get back to where I started, I want to bring back my Mainframe magic card. This way, instead of destroying you all one by one, I can skip my attack this turn and destroy you three all at once." A card shoots out of his graveyard, and Gozuboro immediately reopens the side compartment to his duel disk and places his new card back in this slot. This compartment then re-closes. However, the Viral Oni monster that was once on his field had now vanished. "That ends my turn, and now we're back to where we started. Back to you Noah, the most deceitful of my sons."  
  
Noah draws his card as the Blue Eyes White Dragon that had been taken from Seto's side of the field is replaced to its original position, and Gozuboro's menacing Viral Oni reappears as well. He then stares up at Gozuboro's reappeared monster and gulps hard. :::::There's only one way out of this now...:::::  
  
Gozuboro cackles loudly. "Ahahahaha! Let's see you try to escape this predicament like you did back in the Virtual Universe, Noah! And when you attack, you WILL FAIL! Though if you fail, ALL THREE OF YOU WILL LOSE THE LAST FRACTION OF YOUR COLLECTIVE LIFE POINTS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Noah, Seto, and Yami stare hopelessly at the Viral Oni, wondering what, if anything they can do.  
  
Real world  
  
Mokuba is watching, anxious as to what's going to happen next. He begins pressing buttons on the computer.  
  
"Come on there is something that has to happen." Mokuba says frantically looking on the screen and seeing everyone's stats at 0% percent, including Noah's.  
  
"Geez, this isn't happening." Mokuba freaks. "I know something is still left from at least Seto's stats.  
  
Looking on the screen and pulling up another one, he sees Seto's stats at 0%.  
  
"This is not good, it's not good at all." Mokuba whispers. His frustration takes over as he slams his fist on the control panel. The screens he has open disappear and everything begins scrambling. Mokuba looks up to the screen to see everything going awry.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Mokuba asks looking at the screen and begins pressing a few buttons and seeing that nothing is happening. "I can't see them dueling. Hey can anyone hear me in there?"  
  
Virtual World  
  
Noah, Yami, and Seto are still focused on that one card, while Gozuboro watches impatiently.  
  
"Come on and let's end this." Gozuboro says impatiently. "I have a network to completely take down."  
  
"Well do have a chance or no?" Noah asks fearing the answer.  
  
"I'm from the looks of it, no." Yami speaks. "I don't see a way out." Seto turns from their concentration and swiftly to Gozuboro.  
  
"This is what I hated most about you "Dad." Seto yells. "You were always conceited, but since you've been dead, nothing has really changed. You're still the same popus jerk you've always been."  
  
Gozuboro chuckles to himself, overhearing Seto's words.  
  
"And that's what always hated most about you Seto my boy." Gozuboro chuckles. "You never put your cards where that big mouth of yours is."  
  
"Fine let's get on with this." Seto says pulling a card of his, but not really bothering to look at it.  
  
"Fine. Viral Oni, attack Noah's blue eyes white dragon, COMPLETELY ELIMINATING THEIR LIFE POINTS." Gozuboro yells now sending his monster to do his bidding. Before his monster can attack, it suddenly freezes in place.  
  
Yami, Noah, and Seto watch as his monster quickly freezes in time.  
  
"What happened?" Noah asks staring at the monster.  
  
"It must have been Mokuba." Seto says not taking his eyes off the monster, making sure it's not one of Gozuboro's tricks.  
  
"Cut the chase Gozuboro, what is this?" Yami yells to him. "Another one of your tricks?"  
  
"I swear I'm not doing that." Gozuboro yells to him, trying to figure out himself what happened. "My monster just froze."  
  
"If you didn't do it father, then who did?" Noah asks not taking his eyes off the field.  
  
Suddenly a blinding flashing light appears out of no where, halfway blinding everyone.  
  
"What is that?" Seto asks in frustration shielding his eyes.  
  
"It was I who stopped the duel." A heavenly woman voice says within the lights.  
  
"Who said that?" Yami asks trying to see around the blinding lights. In plain view, the light disappears, revealing a woman with light brown skin, light brown toned skin, light blue eyes and wearing all white, like a goddess gown.  
  
Seto, Yami and Noah all turn in the direction of the woman. Seto's jaws slowly sink.  
  
"You!" Gozuboro fumes. "I thought we had a deal."  
  
The woman turns her head slightly to him.  
  
"The deal is off." The woman speaks. "I can't sit idly by while you destroy the internet for your pleasure."  
  
"Who are you?" Seto slowly asks mouthing the words, his eyes locking on to the woman.  
  
"My name is Pernia, the Kaiba Corp Anti-Virus system." The woman speaks.  
  
"You're my....." Seto chokes out.  
  
"That's right, I am Kaiba Corporation's Anti-Virus system." Pernia repeats.  
  
"If you're his Anti-Virus system, then why didn't you stop his network from being taken down?" Yami inquires.  
  
"I was forced by that man, to disable all his quarantines and possible repairs." Pernia says pointing to Gozuboro. "He made a promise to me that I thought would come true."  
  
"And what promise was that?" Noah asks, observing the woman.  
  
"To one day give me a better life." Pernia speaks out closing her eyes. "Better then here."  
  
"You just ruined out deal." Gozuboro yells to her.  
  
"I was a fool to ever believe you, but never again will I ever take orders from you Gozuboro." Pernia says in his direction. "I should have known that your promises were as empty your heart is."  
  
Gozuboro growls.  
  
"Smart woman." Seto mouths, continuing to stare at the woman, now with tiny sparkles appearing in his eyes. Yami turns to Seto and sweat drops.  
  
"He's hopeless." Yami mumbles to himself.  
  
"You foolish woman." Gozuboro yells. "You'll forever be stuck in this virtual hell and never know the real world."  
  
"If it means being there with you, I would rather be here." Pernia speaks out. "At least here, I can be free, at least before I came across you."  
  
"And she has her own mind." Seto speaks, continuing to stare with the sparkles in his eyes.  
  
"Can you focus for just one minute Seto?" Yami calls out to him.  
  
"I am free from your bonds and will no longer listen to your destructive orders." Pernia says raising her voice a bit. "Consider this my resignation."  
  
Pernia raises her hand, destroying Gozuboro's cards on the field and in his hand.  
  
"My monsters!" Gozuboro yells noticing his monsters completely disappear from the field.  
  
"Those cards and yourself has done enough damage." Pernia speaks putting her hand down. "This is the end to your destruction Gozuboro."  
  
Gozuboro growls, now running behind Noah and Picking him up.  
  
"Put him down Gozuboro!" Yami yells to him.  
  
"If I can't win this duel, then I will have something else." Gozuboro yells.  
  
"Put....me....down....father..." Noah chokes out, now feeling his body being overcome by some kinda of feeling.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" Seto asks snapping out of his world and turning to Gozuboro, holding Noah up.  
  
"If I can't win the duel and trap all three of you here, then I'll take the only away the only thing that brought the Kaiba family together after I was gone." Gozuboro yells, now sticking his hand on Noah's back.  
  
"Put Noah down." Yami yells.  
  
Real world  
  
The computer screen becomes clear, now showing Mokuba what's going on in the virtual world.  
  
"Oh no, He's going to infect Noah." Mokuba yells.  
  
Virtual world  
  
Yami, Seto, Noah, and Pernia hears Mokuba and what he had to say.  
  
"I see my wit rubbed off on yet another one." Gozuboro chuckles.  
  
"Is it true as to what he said?" Yami yells.  
  
"It is indeed true." Gozuboro speaks up. "If I can't win the duel, then I'll just take my son Noah back with me. That way I'll have something."  
  
"Help.....me..." Noah chokes out.  
  
What are they going to do in this case?  
  
A/N: Ok chapter 8, finally here and done, completed. It was a delay due to my co- author dealing with other things, but took the time to provide us with this gracious duel. Thanks you buddy and thanks to Koneko for the idea of the Anti-virus program thanks you as well. No flames and you know the rules.  
  
Review and thanks.  
  
Chapter 5,6, and 7 of Soul sire is now out. Please be sure and check that out as well. 


	9. Chapter 9: Resurrection

Chapter 9: Resurrection  
  
Gozuboro has gotten a hold of Noah. What are the others to do?  
  
Gozuboro holds his only heir and is spreading his infection through out him.  
  
"Put him down!" Seto yells to Gozuboro whose continues to hold his twitching son.  
  
"Never!" Gozuboro yells to Seto. "If I can't walk out of the duel a winner, then I'm going to take the only thing that I ever had, my son Noah."  
  
"How could he ever call you father after the way you treated him?" Yami yells. "You only used him to trap us here the first time, which failed."  
  
"My son Noah was the only intelligent one before Mokuba and Seto came along and proved someone else can be just as bright." Gozuboro explains. "And by getting into a fight that doesn't concern him, that wasn't too bright so now he has to pay."  
  
"Gozuboro, put Noah down and take me as your sacrifice." Pernia.exe demands.  
  
"What's the use?" Gozuboro snaps back at her. "Only for you to refuse my orders again? No thanks."  
  
"No Pernia." Seto speaks up. "Take me instead. You did all of this to get back at me after all."  
  
"Seto are you nuts?" Yami asks turning to him. "You'll be deleted."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take to save my step brother and my network." Seto says turning his gaze down to the cyber floor. (he cares now for Noah, watch out now)  
  
"What about Mokuba?" Yami asks in concern. "If you get deleted, what will Mokuba do without you?"  
  
"He'll have Noah." Seto speaks up. "Mokuba does seem much happier since he came back."  
  
"But Seto." Yami argues.  
  
"Don't argue Yami." Seto yells his way. "This is for the best."  
  
"No, Seto, I must be taken, for I am the reason your network was destroyed." Pernia.exe says to Seto. He turns to her.  
  
Seto turns his gaze to her.  
  
"I listened to him, thinking he would give me a better life and leave this cyber prison, but instead, used me get back at you." Pernia.exe speaks up walking up to Seto. "I had no idea what his plan was and am dreadfully sorry and by all means, I should be his sacrifice, not you."  
  
"Pernia....."Seto's words trail off, catching with her gaze.  
  
"Neither one of you will do." Gozuboro says sharply, making Seto and Pernia turn to him. "Even if Noah didn't complete the job the first time, He will get it right the second time, this time with me."  
  
Yami turns to Noah, who seems to be changing in color.  
  
"My....system...is...being....brought......down." Noah chokes out between twitching.  
  
Real world  
  
Mokuba continues to watch helplessly, trying not to give up hope. He then turns from the computer and over to the pods, noticing Noah's pod beginning to spark.  
  
"I can't loose Noah, Not this way." Mokuba says jumping up and running to over to the pod, pressing the eject button to open it, but nothing happens. A spark reaches out and shocks Mokuba, making him back away.  
  
"Damn it." Mokuba curses holding his hand. "I'm not giving up. Noah, I refuse to loose you, especially to someone like him."  
  
Mokuba runs back to the computer and begins typing an email, while keeping watch on Noah's pod.  
  
"Don't worry Noah, I'll handle everything." Mokuba promises. "You'll be back with us."  
  
Virtual world  
  
"For the last time Gozuboro, Put him down!" Yami demands. "He has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Like I keep telling you, No!" Gozuboro yells to Yami. "By taking him, he'll know next time when not to concern himself in others affairs."  
  
"By infecting your own heir, do you think you're winning or makes you any more of a man?" Seto asks sharply to Gozuboro. "You're more twisted then I thought you were."  
  
"By infecting Noah, I'll be washing away all the junk you filled his mind with about family and trust." Gozuboro says turning to Noah and making him face him. "We'll be reunited soon son, don't you worry."  
  
Noah turns away from his gaze, continuing to try to fight off the virus that's being injected into his system.  
  
Real world  
  
Mokuba continues typing, when a screen pop ups in front of him, stating Noah's current state of health.  
  
"Critical level at 97%" The computer speaks. "System shut down in 5 minutes."  
  
"Oh no Noah." Mokuba yells, trying to hold back his tears. "I'm not giving up on you."  
  
Mokuba closes the window and begins typing faster to send the email off to it's destination and accidentally hit's the wrong button near the space bar. He looks up to see if he made an error in his typing, but instead finds a bunch of windows popping up on the screen.  
  
"What's going on?" Mokuba inquires, noticing the windows appear, two at a time. One window pops up, covering the rest, indicating Anti-Virus system quarantines are back online.  
  
"Hey, how'd that happen?" Mokuba questions. "Well whatever did happen, I'm glad it did."  
  
Mokuba finishes his email and sends it and now is looking over the windows.  
  
Virtual World  
  
Pernia.exe can't take this sight any longer is about to give up, but something in her mechanism strikes. (not a match)  
  
"That's enough!" Pernia.exe roars, making everyone turn to her. Gozuboro turns to her as well.  
  
"I have seen just enough of your abuse and destruction and for you to infect your only blood heir makes you a coward ." Pernia.exe continues roaring.  
  
"You have nothing left to say." Gozuboro yells her way. "You failed me and now my son will take your place."  
  
"Noah has nothing to do with this." Pernia.exe speaks up, hardening her gaze with his. "He came to help Seto and Yami with a pure heart, to undo your damage you caused with evil intent in your heart, and now I'm here to finish the job he couldn't."  
  
"What a woman." Seto mumbles dreamily, keeping his gaze on her.  
  
Yami sighs, lowering his shoulders.  
  
"You're just a program compared to me." Gozuboro yells. "I can have this entire Internet wiped out with an instant."  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong." Pernia.exe speaks warningly. "I maybe a program, but didn't you ever hear of never under estimating anyone or anything."  
  
"No one is like me, no one can compare to me, and for someone like you to try and be above me, will never happen!" Gozuboro yells.  
  
Pernia.exe gains a smile and raises her right hand above her head, and Gozuboro begins feeling his grip on Noah loosen, soon releasing him, letting the boy hit the floor unconscious.  
  
Yami runs over to Noah, picking his head up to get a better look in his face.  
  
"It wasn't completed, he still has a chance." Yami speaks picking Noah up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gozuboro yells noticing beginning to feel his body stiffen up.  
  
"Amazing." Seto continues mumbling not taking his eyes off Pernia.exe.  
  
Yami sweat drops.  
  
"I'm not taking him anywhere else with me." Yami sighs.  
  
"You forget Gozuboro, with me being just a program, Anti-Virus to be exact, I'm capable of many things and one of them happens to be being able to delete and clean the net of infectious nuisances like you." Pernia.exe roars, now pointing her hand in his direction. "This is where it all ends."  
  
Gozuboro's expression goes from shocked to determined.  
  
"I'm not letting you stop me!" Gozuboro yells trying to move his body, but fails.  
  
"Now you will know what it's like to be held in this cyber prison, with only one promise to go, in hopes of getting out." Pernia.exe speaks pointing her index finger at him.  
  
Gozuboro can feel his body beginning to tighten up and soon little sparks of light begin to surround his body. With each bubble of light, his body then begins disappearing.  
  
"Your destruction and abuse ends here." Pernia.exe speaks continuing to hold her hand to him. "You will no longer be able to hurt or destroy another life again!"  
  
Gozuboro's body continues to disappear, with each part of him becoming broken data, data that is destroyed on contact.  
  
"THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU WILL HEAR OF ME!" Gozuboro screams now disappearing from their sights completely. Pernia.exe brings her hand down to her side slowly. Yami walks up to Pernia.exe with Noah in his arms.  
  
"Is there anything you can do for him?" Yami asks calmly. Pernia.exe looks down at Noah in Yami's arms.  
  
"He wasn't completely infected. His main circuits are merely damaged, but he can be fixed." Pernia.exe says calmly putting her hand on Noah's stomach. A light appears under her hand and now onto Noah. His body glows a golden light and is now opening his eyes. Pernia then removes her hand and backs away from him.  
  
"What...what happened to me?" Noah inquires consciously looking around. Yami puts him down.  
  
"You were almost infected Noah." Pernia.exe speaks to him. Noah looks up at her.  
  
"Where is father?" Noah asks looking around for him.  
  
"Back where he should be." Yami says looking at the duel monsters field.  
  
"That was amazing." Seto says with dream stars in his face. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Pernia turns to him with a smile.  
  
"I guess you got more then you bargained for when you created this program." Pernia.exe speaks up.  
  
"Yeah I guess I did." Seto speaks up, continuing to stare in her gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything." Pernia.exe apologizes turning away from his gaze." I listened to him, believing that he would give me a better life outside of this world, but instead helped him cause more damage."  
  
"It's not your fault." Seto speaks in comfort. "I can understand how a promise such as that would lead a person on to a lot, but you can't blame yourself."  
  
Pernia.exe turns back to his gaze with a smile.  
  
"It's always good to look forward to what can happen, instead of looking back to what you can always forget." Seto continues and smiles. (Seto smiling? This is the same Seto right?)  
  
"Thanks." Pernia.exe says smiling back. "That was comforting, but now I have to take care of a few things."  
  
Pernia turns away from Seto's gaze and walks two inches from him. She turns her attention to the duel monster's field and raises both hands in the air. She closes her eyes and begins concentrating. With a few seconds, the duel monster's field disappears.  
  
"The field." Yami speaks.  
  
"It disappeared." Noah finishes watching what she is doing.  
  
A golden light appears in front of everyone, almost blinding them. The light begins spreading every place, to any place that was damaged by the virus.  
  
Real world  
  
The windows on the screen disappears, allowing Mokuba to see what's going on now.  
  
"What's happening now?" Mokuba Inquires again, now seeing everyone in plain view. A window pops up in Mokuba's face, stating everyone's state of health.  
  
Seto: 100% Noah: 100% Yami: 100% Anti-Virus quarantines and repairs were successful and cleaned.  
  
Mokuba smiles now seeing everyone's stats back up.  
  
"Oh wow!" Mokuba shouts in excitement. "Yami , Seto, Noah, will be coming back after all. Wait who is she?" (Mokuba missed something)  
  
Mokuba turns to the pod Noah is in and sees the sparks have died down. A light cloud of smoke is hovering over the pod now.  
  
"Noah....." Mokuba's words trail off.  
  
Virtual world  
  
The golden light soon dies down. Pernia puts her arms down and opens her eyes, now turning back to everyone.  
  
"What just happened?" Yami asks.  
  
"I just undid the damage that was caused by Gozuboro and his hateful destruction." Pernia.exe speaks. "Everything has been repaired and cleaned."  
  
"You created some program Seto." Yami speaks turning to Seto.  
  
"Don't I know it." Seto grins watching Pernia walks up to him. When she is within touching range, she grabs Seto's right hand and holds it in hers.  
  
"Everything is back to normal." Pernia says staring into his blue eyes.  
  
"So does this mean I can continue in the real world?" Noah inquires.  
  
"Yes it does." Pernia speaks not taking her gaze off Seto.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you." Seto speaks.  
  
"You don't. Just always remember that you have one program that will always be here when you need her." Pernia speaks letting go of his hand. "Now I have to send you three back."  
  
"Wait, before I go, can I ask for one thing?" Seto asks. Pernia continues looking at him.  
  
"Even though you're a program and I'm not really here, would it be possible to get a going away present?" Seto questions with hope.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with that." Pernia says walking up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. Seto's face turns red in the face.  
  
"Now, the real world needs you." Pernia says making circles of light appear around them.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Seto asks.  
  
"Our paths will cross again." Pernia says watching them log out. "That I'm certain of."  
  
The circles of light that are circling them soon log them out.  
  
Real World  
  
Mokuba watches the ending, with a few tears he sheds, but is knocked out of his world buy the pods opening up. He turns to them and sees Noah awake first.  
  
"Was I sleeping?" Noah inquires dumbfounded. Mokuba smiles and runs over there to Noah, embracing him.  
  
"Oh Noah you're ok." Mokuba yells in excitement. "I was so worried about you. "  
  
"I'm ok Mokuba." Noah says calmly hugging him back.  
  
Seto and Yugi wake up last.  
  
"What a dream." Yugi says climbing out. Seto climbs out as well, remembering what happened while they were there.  
  
"Pernia......" Seto's mouths with his trail off.  
  
"Well I'm glad that's all over." Yugi says walking up to the three. "That was some adventure. Anyone up for pizza?"  
  
"I am." Mokuba says helping Noah out of his pod.  
  
"Yeah, let's go get something to eat." Seto says shaking his head.  
  
"I'm paying." Yugi says happily. Mokuba and Noah run ahead of them. Yugi isn't far behind, but is stopped by Seto. Yugi turns to him.  
  
"Yugi I would like to thank you for helping me out." Seto says, trying to get his apology feelings to surface.  
  
"It was no problem Kaiba." Yugi smiles turning back forward and running ahead of him. Seto follows behind. They begin running up the stairs from the basement and when they reach the top and passes through the doors, everyone begins clapping for them.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't expect this." Seto says watching everyone around him.  
  
"What's going on?" Yugi inquires.  
  
"That Program of yours Seto is a nice piece of work." One of the workers say.  
  
"You saw what happened?" Seto asks.  
  
"What do you mean did we watch?" The man asks. "It became the office broadcast after the scramble cleared up."  
  
"Oops." Mokuba says. "The computer downstairs, is connecting to every computer in here. The proxy connection made is possible for everyone to see the fight."  
  
"Well I'm glad it's all over." Yugi speaks.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Mokuba speaks.  
  
They walks through the aisles of congratulations and out the doors, now heading to the nearest pizza place to celebrate.  
  
A/N: Chapter 9 done. Nearly brought tears to me eyes just writing the last part. Sorry, sorry, getting sappy. Um Review as usual and please be nice about it and no flames as usual as well. Chapter 10 is soon, maybe a bit short, but it's coming.  
  
A/N 2: For new comers to read this story, I have another one out called Soul sire. Please be sure to read and review that, thanks.  
  
A/N 3: There will be a sequel to this, made in the works, so please look out for it.  
  
Thanks and review. 


	10. Chapter 10: Reflections

Chapter 10: Reflections  
  
Everyone is back home and safe, but what keeps occupying Seto's mind?  
  
That next day  
  
Seto sits in his office, with everything fully restored. The virus was destroyed and all of his computers have gotten fixed, but something was on his mind, not a something, but someone.  
  
"Pernia......" Seto mouths the words, trying to remember the woman he saw while in the virtual world.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'm sorry about everything." Pernia.exe apologizes turning away from his gaze." I listened to him, believing that he would give me a better life outside of this world, but instead helped him cause more damage."  
  
"It's not your fault." Seto speaks in comfort. "I can understand how a promise such as that would lead a person on to a lot, but you can't blame yourself."  
  
Pernia.exe turns back to his gaze with a smile.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Her smile." Seto says to himself, not realizing his screensaver just came on. "Very beautiful smile."  
  
Flashback once again  
  
"I don't know how to thank you." Seto speaks.  
  
"You don't. Just always remember that you have one program that will always be here when you need her." Pernia speaks letting go of his hand. "Now I have to send you three back."  
  
"Wait, before I go, can I ask for one thing?" Seto asks. Pernia continues looking at him.  
  
"Even though you're a program and I'm not really here, would it be possible to get a going away present?" Seto questions with hope.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with that." Pernia says walking up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. Seto's face turns red in the face.  
  
"Now, the real world needs you." Pernia says making circles of light appear around them.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Seto asks.  
  
"Our paths will cross again." Pernia says watching them log out. "That I'm certain of."  
  
End of flashback  
  
Seto goes red in the cheeks remembering what happened before he and the rest were logged out from the net.  
  
"Our paths will cross again." Seto says quietly to himself, falling out of his world and back to the real world, realizing his screen saver is on. He knocks it off and looks at the clock in the corner of the screen.  
  
"3:54!" Seto yells. "Oh my god, Mokuba and Noah."  
  
Seto jumps out of his chair and grabs his jacket, now running out of the office and down the stairs. Once he gets to the bottom and is about to open the door, it opens with Mokuba and Noah walking inside.  
  
"What are you two doing here? I was just about to pick you guys up." Seto speaks walking to the door as they pass him.  
  
"Exactly, you didn't." Mokuba says putting his jacket on the coat rack.  
  
"Then how?" Seto begins.  
  
"Our Substitute teacher brought us home." Noah says pointing outside to the blue car in front.  
  
The car is a blue mustang, with white lines on the sides and the top of the car is down like a drop top. Seto takes a look outside now seeing the driver. There is a woman, a woman he remembers seeing before. Seto's eyes are glued to the driver, trying to figure out where he remembers her.  
  
"That woman." Seto says as he continues staring.  
  
"Yeah that was our sub today." Mokuba says laughing a bit.  
  
"Our paths will cross again." Those words play in Seto's head as he continues staring at the driver until a familiar thought hits him, now sparking a scene where they met before.  
  
"Pernia." Seto says to himself. The woman waves to Seto and then drives off until she is out of sight. Seto can't help but stare, knowing now here he has met her before.  
  
"Let's go do our homework Mokuba. Seto has some thinking to do." Noah says as they both giggle and run up the stairs, leaving Seto to his thoughts.  
  
"Our paths will across again, that I'm certain of." Seto says out aloud now getting one last glance and now closing the door. He keeps the image in his head, knowing he will see her again, somewhere.  
  
Their paths did cross and they will most certainly cross again.  
  
A/n: Ok EOS (end of story). There will be a sequel to this soon and it maybe a bit delayed since I started back at the University Tuesday for summer sessions, but no doubt it will be done soon. Review like always and no flames. Soul Sire chapter 10 will be done soon so look out for that if you're Seto fan, if not, don't bother.  
  
A/N 2: Nothing was copied and/or plagiarized. I thought everything up with some help of my co-authors. Thanks you.  
  
Review and thanks. 


End file.
